Alvin y las ardillas 1
by cherrysweet4ever
Summary: bueno es primer fanfic y está en español, en realidad esta es mi version de Alvin y las ardillas , tiene algunos cambios y agregue algunos personajes, y la verdad esta historia la titulo :" Alvin y las ardillas: a veces el menor tamaño hace la diferencia" mas adelante veran porque , por favor diganme si debo quitar o agregar algo, acepto sugerencias
1. prologo

Era sabado, un sabado soleado, exactamente la 1:00 PM,en el aeropuerto de alguna parte de Mexico un par de primas cercanas se daban su ultimo abrazo antes de que una de ellas subiera al avion que iba directo a Los Angeles, los nombres de aquellas dos chicas eran : Angelica y Kimberly.

Angelica era quien se iba a Los Angeles ese dia, Angelica era una chica medio alta y delgada, su pelo era largo lacio con las puntas rizadas de tono entre castaño y rubio y ojos color marron avellana, tenia entre 14 y 15 años,era testaruda, corajuda, competitiva pero por otro lado era cariñosa, inteligente y si, algunas veces algo creida,le gustaba que la llamaran Angie, ese dia llevaba el pelo suelto,un blusa color rosa coral (un color que esta entre rosa y anaranjado) con un cinturon dorado , jeans y unos zapatos dorados sin tacon .

Kimberly era una chica delgada y mas o menos de la estura de Angelica, tenia el pelo cortado en capaz un poco mas abajo de los hombros de tono negro oscuro totalmente lacio y ojos marrón chocolate , era de la misma edad que Angelica ya que nacieron el mismo dia , ella era corajuda, competitiva, creida pero tambien, amistosa, cariñosa, sentida y muy dedicada a lo que hacia,su apodo era Kimmy, ese dia elle llevaba tambien el pelo suelto, una blusa morada que con letras doradas que decia :_"choose love"_ con letra grande, unos jeans y zapatos blancos sin tacon.

Angelica y Kimberly desde los 8 años estuvieron al cuidado de Silvia, una de las mejores amigas de Rubí la mamá de Angelica, la cual murio por un ataque cardiaco a los dos años de que Angelica nacio, despues Angelica quedo al cuidado de Honey la mamá de Kimberly (hermana de Rubí), quien tambien murio 6 años despues en un accidente automoviliztico,fue entonces cuando las dos primas quedaron al cuidado de Silvia.

Por fin, las dos primas se separaron ambas con lagrimas en los ojos, Kimberly miro como una lagrima caia por la mejilla de Angelica

-no te preocupes Angie, todo estara bien-,dijo Kimberly limpiandose las lagrimas de los ojos

- gracias Kimmy, llamame cuando puedas quieres?-, dijo Angelica hablando con voz temblorosa

- lo hare, llevas tu pasaporte?-, dijo Kimberly trantando de animar a su prima escondiendo su pasaporte

-oh, damelo-, dijo Angelica hablando con una voz entre juguetona y triste

_"atencion pasajeros, el vuelo 1 a Los Angeles sale en 5 minutos"_,anunciaron por el microfono

- tengo que irme-, dijo Angelica echandose a llorar otra vez, Kimberly corrio hacia Angelica ,la abrazó nuevamente y le susurro al oido: te adoro Angie, no se que voy a hacer sin ti loca, al escuchar esto Angelica no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, Silvia miraba esta escena desde atras de ellas con las maletas de Angelica en manos,llorando ella tambien, finalmente Kimberly soltó a Angelica y la siguio hasta Silvia, Angelica tomó sus maletas de las manos de Silvia,y la abrazo fuertemente

- voy a cumplir el sueño de mi madre, voy a ir a Hollywood-, dijo Angelica, susurrandole al oido a Silvia, finalmente la solto y vio con tristesa a su prima Kimmy y a la mujer que la cuido desde los 8 años, Silvia, -las amo a las dos-, dijo ella y finalmente se fue a abordar el avion.

**_Mientras tanto en un bosque de Los Angeles..._**

_Where is the moment we needed the most ?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_You tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on_

3 ardillas,que recogian nueces en un arbol cantaban la cancion "Bad Day" de Daniel Powter, en la punta del arbol estaba quien cantaba los tonos altos y el mayor de las tres ardillas, el tenia pelaje marron rojizo con algunas rayas blancas ojos color miel y de estatura mediana , su nombre era Alvin, la ardilla del medio ,era alta,tenia pelaje completamente marron con las mismas rayas blancas en la espalda que su hermano y ojos azules, su nombre era Simon, el tercero, era bajito y gordito, tenia su pelaje color marron claro y ojos verdes, este era el menor de los tres, se llamaba Theodore(Teodoro)

_Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day, the camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

Alvin levanto la ultima nota:

_You had a bad day, you had a bad day_

cuando terminaron la cancion, Alvin estaba batallando para meter una nuez al arbol

- ya casi entra!-, pensó el en voz alta empujando la nuez de nuevo

- Alvin, ¿necesitas...-, dijo Simon quien no pudo terminar la oracion porque fue interrumpido por el grito de su hermano, quien finalmente pudo meter la nuez pero abrio otro hueco en el arbol

- y?...que les parece si descansamos un poco?-, dijo Theodore

- CALLATE!-, dijo Alvin asomando la cabeza por el segundo hueco del arbol y pegandole a Theodore con una nuez en la cabeza,- No puedo seguir con esto Simon!, NO PUEDO!, estoy harto de luchar para sobrevivir, competir contra esos malditos gusanos, esos horribles topos, y esos pajaros flojos que se viven la vida quitandome mis nueces!-, dijo Alvin

- Alvin, tienes que calmarte-, dijo Simon

- NO ME QUIERO CALMAR, si algo me tiene mas harto que todo es tener que vivir en este estupido!, Alvin comenzo a brincar sobre la rama del arbol en la que estaba parado ahora en plan de berrinche, ESTUPIDO!, ARBOL!

de repente el arbol comenzo a tambalearse y Alvin corrio a aferrarse al brazo de Simon

-que fue eso?-, dijo Simon en tono nervioso

- Alvin, creo que lo hiciste enojar-, dijo Theodore

- OH , CALLATE!-, Dijo Alvin,entonces,el arbol comenzó a caerse

- PERDONAME , PERDONAME NO TE VUELVO A INSULTAR!-, grito Alvin aferrandose mas fuerte a Simon , en ese momento el arbol cayo completamente y unos hombres lo levantaron para subirlo a una camioneta

-Simon, a donde nos llevan?-, dijo Theodore

- eem,n-no se- contesto Simon


	2. Dave conoce a Angie

en el aeropuerto...

Angie bajo de avion y fue a recojer su maleta, se veia que seguia triste, salio del aeropuerto completamente sola con su maleta color rosa que decia : "Angie" en letras grandes,ella encendio el GPS de su celular y ubicó el lugar que estaba buscando, la disquera: "Jett Records" una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y penso para si :" okay Hollywood...aqui voy", llamo a un taxi y se dirigio hacia allá.

en una casa de Los Angeles...

un hombre llamado David Seville estaba dormido en su sillon con el control remoto de la television en su estomago, de repente el despertador sonó y Dave (como le apodan) encendio la tele picando al azar el control remoto en el canal de musica con la cancion de: "Thriller" de Michael Jackson, del susto por el ruido despertó de golpe y fue a parar al suelo, levanto la vista para ver el reloj de pared y se levanto como loco al ver que ya eran las 7:45

-TENGO QUE ESTAR A LAS 8:00- dijo el pensando en voz alta mientras hacia circo, maroma y teatro arreglandose, tomó un demo que estaba dentro de la computadora y salio corriendo , no pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando volvio corriendo

- LOS PANTALONES, LOS PANTALONES- gritó el corriendo hacia su cuarto, ahi recogio entre el desastre que habia en el piso de su cuarto ,saco unos pantalones y se los puso, salio a la calle a aun abrochandose el cinturon, iba corriendo hacia su auto cuando:

- Dave?-, dijo una chica rubia cuyo nombre era claire (en español Cleer)

- Claire?, wow no te veo desde que dijiste que no me acercara a ti nunca mas o llamarias al ejercito militar- dijo Dave, Claire levantó una ceja y luego empezo a reir

- tarde otra vez, ¿cierto?-, dijo ella

-pues yo..., dijo Dave tratando de buscar un pretexto razonable

-s David Seville, el mismo de siempre, nunca cambiaras, um, nos vemos luego no quiero que te echen del trabajo, adios-

- adios-

Claire se alejó y entro a su casa,Dave fue hacia la direccion opuesta y se subio al auto, llego a su trabajo que era la disquera Jett Records y entro a la recepcion

- soy David Seville, vengo a buscar al señor Ian Hawke-, le dijo Dave a la mujer que atendia la recepcion

- espere un momento-, dijo ella ,y sin apartar la vista de la computadora, tomó un telefono y llamó a Ian

- dime-, dijo Ian

- Señor Hawke, el señor Seville lo busca en recepcion-, dijo la mujer

- hagalo pasar-

-adelante señor Seville-

-gracias-

Dave fue al piso de arriba y ahi vio a Ian esperandolo, habia mas o menos 6 secretarias trabajando ahi , en el elevador dos guardaespaldas y en la oficina de Ian habia otros dos

- Dave- dijo Ian alegremente y abrazó a Dave

-buenos dias Ian-, contesto Dave alegremente tambien

-cuatas veces tengo que decirte que no necesitas llamar antes de entrar aqui?-

- una vez hice eso, y los guardaespaldas me detuvieron-

- que los guardaespaldas ¿¡que?-, dijo Ian en tono mas enojado,-oye tu!-, dijo el apuntado al guardaespaldas que estaba por el lado derecho del elevador

- si señor?-

-este hombre se llama David Seville,es mi amigo, y puede entrar cuando quiera, si esto se repite otra vez te despido,okay?-

-si,señor-

Ian y Dave caminaron hacia la oficina de Ian , y rapidamente todas las secretarias se levantaron

- buenos dias señor Seville, le puedo ofrecer algo?, galletas ,muffins?-, dijo una de ellas con una canasta llena de galletas

-no gracias-, dijo Dave

- le puedo ofrecer agua, cafe , jugo?-, dijo otra de ellas

- no gracias, quizas otro dia-

Ian y Dave entraron a la oficina , Dave le entrego el demo a Ian y este lo puso en el estereo,Ian lo escucho un momento y lo pauso

- hablemos de tu cancion Dave-

-pues, la inspiracion la tome en...

-es un asco-

-disculpa?-

-si Dave, mira se que hemos sido amigos desde la universidad pero si yo fuera un mal amigo te diria intentalo otra vez, solo sigue tus sueños y no te rindas porque tienes mucho que dar y blah blah blah pero como un buen amigo te digo : no tiene caso que sigas batallando para esto , porque no sirves para esto Dave ,yo necesito canciones atractivas que la gente quiera cantar, pero tu nunca vas a darme eso Dave , lo siento-dijo Ian

-oh, entiendo-, dijo Dave y salio de la oficina muy triste, al salir todas las secretarias lo miraban con miradas de muerte , el trato de tomar una galleta y la secretaria quito la canasta de su alcanze, antes de entrar al elevador Dave noto que la secretaria se distrajo y corrio hacia ella para quitarle la canasta, por suerte para el la puerta del elevador se cerro rapidamente ,el bajó a la primera planta aun con los ojos en el suelo y camino hacia la salida

en el arbol de navidad de la oficina...

- Alvin, despacio!, dijo Simon

- el ultimo es un huevo podrido-dijo Alvin

- si, y el primero se lo come, JA!-, dijo Simon

- ouch, me pisaste la cola Simon-, dijo Theodoro

-lo siendo Theo-, dijo Simon, finalmente las tres ardillas bajaron del arbol

-y bien...donde estamos?-, dijo Theodoro

- creo que en una oficina- dijo Simon

- wow, sabelotodo, mejor hay que salir de aqui-, dijo Alvin, CANASTA A LAS 3 EN PUNTO!,dijo Alvin señalando una canasta, y los tres se echaron a correr

-por donde son las 3 en punto?-, dijo Theodoro

- POR ACÁ!-, dijo Simon jalandolo del brazo hacia donde iba Alvin

Simon y Alvin subieron a la canasta y Simon sujeto a Alvin de los tobillos para ayudar a subir a Theodoro

- vas a saltar o no?, Alvin pesa mas de lo que parece!, Simon se quejó

-Ya voy, esperenme, soy un bebé pachoncito-, dijo Theodoro tratando de agarrar la pata (la mano) de Alvin

- vamos Theo, no puedo estar aqui colgado todo el dia!-, dijo Alvin

finalmente Alvin logro subir a Theodoro

-Muffins-, dijo Theodoro

- CALLATE!, dijo Alvin, Dave solo volteo hacia atras al escuchar esa voz y no encontro nada, el salio y estaba a punto de subirse al auto cuando un Taxi llego ahi y de el se bajó Angie

-disculpe-, dijo ella timidamente

-dime-, contesto Dave

- sabe donde puedo encontrar la oficina de el señor Hawke?-

-oh, ella es sexy-, dijo Alvin desde la canasta

- Sssh,callate, payaso-, dijo Simon pegandole un codazo

- si,pero, yo vengo de ahi, y creo que tienes que sacar previa cita para venir-, dijo Dave

-oh, okay, y sabe si hay por aqui departamentos disponibles?-

- eres nueva por aqui , ¿cierto?-

-¿se notá mucho?-dijo Angie jugando avergonzada con su pelo

-mi primera pista fue tu maleta-dijo Dave riendo un poco

- si, acabo de llegar y creo que ya estoy perdida-, dijo Angie riendo ella tambien

- ¿cual es tu nombre?-

- Angelica, pero puede llamarme Angie,y el suyo?-

- David pero puedes llamarme Dave-dijo Dave estrechando la mano de Angelica

- mira, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa unos dias , tengo una habitacion libre ya sabes en lo que consigues un departamento-, dijo Dave

- enserio?, vaya pues ,muchas gracias-, dijo Angie

- no es nada, ven , sube al auto-, Angie metio su maleta a la cajuela y subio al auto, al llegar a la casa de Dave, lo primero que le llamó la atencion a Angie fue el desastre que habia por todos lados

-lo siento por el desastre no suelo limpiar mucho-, dijo Dave

-oh no importa, deme una escoba y en un rato limpio-, dijo Angie

- no, no,no,no no te preocupes-

- si, despues de todo tengo que pagarle con algo que me deje quedarme aqui-

- oh bien, si tu insistes,oh y , tu cuarto esta por allá, dijo Dave señalando el cuarto de huespedes

- gracias, ire a dejar mis maletas y luego limpiare aqui-, dijo Angie y se fue a la habitacion de huespedes

cuando se fue, Dave entro a la cocina y con furia echo a la basura la canasta de muffins

- que asco,esta es su casa?-,dijo Alvin

- no, es un bote de basura-, dijo Simon

-ooooh, eeh, Simon-, dijo Alvin

-que?-

- ¿que es un bote de basura?-

Simon suspiró,-mira que parece si olvido tu pregunta y salimos de aqui?


	3. Ardillas,ardillas parlantes

Angie estaba en la habitacion de huespedes y por curiosidad fue a la habitacion de al lado y ahi encontro miles papeles con letras de canciones en la basura , posters de cantantes, una grabadora, un microfono conectado a una computadora y muchos instrumentos musicales, Angie salio del cuarto y fue con Dave

-disculpe-, dijo ella

- si Angelica?-

- usted es compositor?-

-si, algo asi, sabes tocar algun instrumento musical?-

-si, toco el piano y la guitarra acustica-

-okay, que te parece si me lo muestras mañana?, tuve una muy larga mañana y solo quiero volver a dormir, ¿porque no vas a comprar algo de comer?, compra lo que tu quieras, si quieres yo te doy dinero-

-no,no,no,no gracias yo tengo dinero en alguna parte de mi maleta-

-bien-

Angie paso por la cocina y escucho voces, entro a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie

-hm, que extraño-, dijo ella y siguio caminando, lo que Angie no sabia es que en la cocina...

-okay, finalmente logramos salir de esa asquerosidad-, dijo Alvin

- no hubieras salido si no te hubieras trepado brutalmente a mis hombros-, dijo Simon sobandose los hombros de dolor

-eh, Simon, ayudame-, dijo Theodoro quien aun estaba en el el bote de basura, Simon suspiró otra vez y ayudo a subir a Theodoro, cuando los dos voltearon encontraron a Alvin colgado de la alacena

- Alvin, ALVIN!, que crees que estas haciendo?-, dijo Simon

-ABRAN LAS PUERTAS SEÑORES!-, dijo Alvin abriendo la puerta de la alacena, que era donde estaba guardada la despensa de Dave

-Hooola, papi llego-, dijo Alvin

- aqui debe ser donde almacena su comida-, dijo Simon

-a comer -, dijo Alvin y se metio a la alacena , seguido por Theodoro

-bueno, si no puedes con ellos, uneteles-, dijo Simon y tambien se metio a la alacena, a los cuantos minutos Alvin aparecio con una bolsa de bolas de queso y las vacio en un plato

-Alvin,que haces, por favor no hagas porquerias!, dijo Simon, Alvin hizo caso omiso de esto y se lanzo al plato como que si fuera una piscina

- dios, que hice yo para merecer un hermano asi?-, dijo Simon quien accidentalmente tiro un sarten de la mesa, despertando a Dave, Alvin y Simon corrieron a esconderse, Dave se desperto y vio las bolas de queso en el plato

-¿yo puse esto aqui?-, dijo el, se comio una y en ese momento sintio que algo corrio entre sus pies

-¿pero que...?-, Dave abrio la alacena y descubrio a una ardilla (una rata segun el) gordita de ojos verdes comiendo cereal, silenciosamente tomo una bolsa negra y estaba a punto de meter a Theodoro ahi cuando Alvin se subio a su cabeza y comenzo a arañarlo, Dave, lo encerro el bolsa negra y Alvin obviamente se salio y se metio a la alacena , Dave con una espatula comenzo a batir todo lo que habia en la alacena,hasta que vio que algo se movio

-TE TENGO!- girtó el, cuando de repente un recipiente de vidrio con pasta adentro le cayo en la cabeza dejandolo desmayado

**horas despues ...**

-pues, creo que ya lleva un buen rato inconsiente-, dijo Simon picando la cara de Dave

- ESTE YA SE MURIO!-, dijo Theodoro

- USTEDES NO SE ESPANTEN, hay que limpiar todo, necesito cinta adhesiva , una cierra, desinfectante, guantes de latex, aromatizante y una bomba-, dijo Alvin

- tranquilo sabelotodo-dijo Simon

- tienes razon, quizas sigue vivo (pará una ceja), SIMON DALE RESPIRACION DE BOCA A BOCA!- dijo Alvin tomando de la cabeza a Simon y acercandolo a la boca de Dave

-QUE TE HACE CREER QUE...espera espera esta despertando-, dijo Simon

-donde estoy?, hay demasiadas voces aqui-, dijo Dave algo atontado por el golpe

- señor...esta usted bien?-, dijo Theodoro, los ojos de Dave se abrieron con terror y se arrastro hacia atras

- HABLAN!, LAS RATAS SOLO CHILLAN!-,dijo el

-espera ,espera genio, no somos ratas, somos ardillas, ar-di-llas- dijo Alvin

Dave se puso de pie,- PUES LAS ARDILLAS TAMPOCO HABLAN!-

- pues segun yo, nuestras bocas se mueven y salen palabras,¿no?-, dijo Simon

Dave solo miro a las tres ardillas en estado de shock

- mira creo que empezamos con el pie y...pata izquierda, permiteme presentarme yo soy Simon, el inteligente y el es mi hermano Alvin

- el divertido-

Theodoro salio entre medio de Alvin y Simon

- y yo soy Theodoro-

-genial genial, ahora si me disculpan lo que sea que ustedes sean si son extraterrestres u otra cosa, fuera de mi casa- dijo Dave

- primero que nada dinos, como te va en el trabajo David?-, dijo Alvin ahora en el hombro de Dave

- AY, COMO SABES MI NOMBRE?-

-yo te contesto, leimos tu correo,fue un accidente-, dijo Simon

-¿que?-, dijo Dave

- tienes muchas deudas que pagar Dave-, dijo Simon

- que es esto?-,dijo Theodoro encendiendo la estufa

-APAGA ESO AHORA!-, dijo Dave

-ay dios no, disculpalo Dave cuando Theo era pequeño se golpeo la cabeza-, dijo Simon

-muy interesante, me encantaria seguir escuchando pero, ADIOS-, dijo Dave metiendolos en una bandeja y sacandolos por la ventana

-tengo que dejar de tomar cafe, enserio-, dijo Dave

_Only you_

_can make this world seem right_

_Only you_

_can make the darkness bright_

_Only you and you alone_

_can thrill me like you do_

_and fill my heart with love for only you_

las ardillas estaban cantando afuera y Dave salio y los miro asombrado

- a parte de hablar,infartar gente y leer tambien saben cantar?-, dijo Dave

- crees que eso es cantar?, no, esto es cantar-, dijo Alvin

_Gotta move on_

_Gotta move on_

_Gotta move on_

_Won't you take me to_

_Funkytown_

_Won't you take me to_

_Funkytown_

_Won't you take me to_

_Funkytown_

Dave volvio a mirarlos en shock,-entren a la casa-,dijo el

las tres ardillas entraron a la casa

- vamos a hablar de esto, yo solo sere su compositor, ¿vale?-

- eres compositor?-, dijo Alvin

- pues ... algo asi-, dijo Dave

- acepto, si el paquete incluye desayuno ,comida y cena-, dijo Alvin

-hecho-, contestó Dave

- y television-, dijo Alvin

-bien pero hasta las siete-

-ocho-, dijo Theodoro

-hecho-,contesto Dave

de repente se escucho que alguien abrio la puerta, ahi estaba Angie

- DAVID, YA LLEGUE!-, grito ella cerrando la puerta detras de ella

Dave salio de la cocina todo despeinado , la camisa desfajada y toda rasgada al igual que el pantalon y todo rasguñado de las manos

-lo siento por llegar tarde tuve que hacer unas cosas que tenia pendientes...por dios que sucedio aqui?-, dijo Angie

- Angelica , solo por curiosidad ,que pensarias si yo te dijera que las ultimas horas de mi vida las sabotearon 3 ardillas parlantes-

- bueno pues pensaria, dios mio y este que fumo o tiene que dejar de ver Chip y Dale, lo siento pero usted

-no me trates de "usted" tratame de "tu" o Dave-

-esta bien, tienes que dejar de fumar lo que sea que fumes y de ver las caricaturas, de hecho que una ardilla hable es completamente imposible y solo sucede en las peliculas y cuentos de hadas-

-lo juro , hay tres ardillas aqui en la casa que han estado saboteandome, solo que no se donde se fueron-

- Dave no quiero ser grosera pero, me crees tonta?, tendre cara de estupida, tarada o lo que sea pero no lo soy tanto como parece-

sin que Angelica se diera cuenta Alvin se paro en su hombro y Dave comenzo a hacerle muecas

- David, que es lo que tengo en mi hombro?-,

-hola princesa-, dijo Alvin

- PERO QUE?, ALEJATE DE MI, ESPECTRO, DONDE ESTA LA CAMARA!-, dijo Angie

-cual camara?-, dijo Dave

-oh no,no, a mi nadie me hace tonta veo mucha television he visto muchos programas sobre bromas pesadas, esta cosa, huron, ardilla , rata, raton o lo que sea tiene que tener algun boton en alguna parte-, dijo Angie agarrando a Alvin y picandolo por todas partes

-OYE ,OYE PUEDES MIRAR PERO NO TOQUES!-, dijo Alvin

- ES REAL!-

-claro que si , que te pasa?,crees que esta cara de angel la puede tener cualquier robot?-dijo Alvin

- vamos Alvin, no seas presumido- ,dijo Simon y detras de el salio Theodoro

Angie agarro una espatula como si fuera un arma y se subio a la mesa del comedor

- SON 3!, ALEJENSE DE MI !-, girto ella amenazandolos con la espatula

- Angelica, Angelica tienes que calmarte, no hacen daño son inofensivos, mira ven, ven, baja de ahi-, dijo Dave y la ayudo a bajarse de la mesa, despues le quito la espatula de las manos y las tres ardillas subieron a la mesa

-mira, el es Simon, Alvin y Theodoro-, dijo Dave mientras los señalaba a uno por uno

-es un placer-, dijo Alvin y le hizo un guiño a Angie, Angie sonrío nerviosamente y segundos despues cayó desmayada en los brazos de Dave

- wow, tengo un don, puedo desmayar chicas-, dijo Alvin riendose

Dave cargó a Angie y la llevo al cuarto de huespedes, despues volvio a la cocina y vio a Theodoro huyendo de un robot

- Theodoro, deja eso, me lo dieron por navidad hace 3 años y no quiero que le pase nada-dijo Dave

-Navidad!-, dijo Alvin

- si bueno, nosotros hemos escuchado de ella, pero nunca la hemos celebrado-, dijo Simon

- bueno,tal vez halla una pequeña posibilidad de que la celebren conmigo pero en fin son las 9, hora de ir a dormir, tuve un largo y muy raro dia y definitivamente solo quiero dormir-, dijo Dave

-de acuerdo-, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Dave tomó una manta y la puso en el sofá para que las ardillas durmieran ahi, entonces apago la luz y se fue a su cuarto, dio varias vueltas en la cama y aun asi no pudo sacarse de la cabeza lo que Simon dijo sobre la Navidad, y una cancion vino a su mente, asi que se levanto y comenzo a escribirla, a eso de las 2 AM., Angie se levanto

-Dave?-, dijo ella, Dave quito la vista del papel en el que estaba escribiendo

-si Angelica?-

-que sucedio?-

Dave señalo hacia el sillón

-eso fue lo que pasó-

-oh,ya lo recorde, y por cierto, que estas haciendo?-

-es una cancion, pero, creo que deberias descansar casi te da un ataque en la tarde mejor vete a dormir-

-tienes razon-, Angie volteo a ver a las tres ardillas acostadas en el sofá y encontro a Simon buscando la manta que estaba a un lado de el, Angelica le sonrio , se acerco a el y lo ayudo a taparse,-buenas noches Dave-, le dijo casi en susurro a Dave

- buenas noches Angelica-

Angelica volvio a sonreir y entro al cuarto otra vez

* * *

**este es el final de otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado :),perdon por haber tardado tuve problemas con el internet **


	4. una nueva cancion y una loca mañana

A la mañana siguiente,Angie se levanto a las 7:30 AM. gracias al sonido de la tele con el intro de "Bob Esponja", ella salio del cuarto y fue directo a la sala, vio exactamente lo que ella estaba esperando ver,las ardillas estaban mirando atentamente hacia la television

-chicos, que hacen despiertos?, no son nisiquiera las 8 de la mañana- dijo Angie

- AHI VIENE!, ESCONDAN EL CUCHILLO-, dijo Alvin

-no pienso tener otro ataque como el de ayer tranquilos, vengo en paz-, dijo Angie

-uf, que alivio-, dijo Alvin

- bueno, ya que estan despiertos, quieren algo de comer?-

- si!, yo tengo hambre-, dijo Theodoro

Angie los llevo a la cocina y saco un paquete de waffles de tostadora de la alacena

- y eso...que se supone que es?-, dijo Simon

-son Waffles de tostadora, lo meten a la tostadora y listo-

- y exactamente que es una tostadora?-, dijo Alvin, Angelica saco la tostadora ,tambien de la alacena

- esto es una tostadora, te saca de apuros muchas veces,por ejemplo cuando tu querida prima te apaga el despertador, te pone espuma y miel en el pelo y despues la bonita se traga todo el cereal , se acaba la leche, se toma el frasco entero de cafe y tu tienes que comerte un triste y solitario pedazo de pan tostado porque ya vas terriblemente tarde a la escuela-

-eh?-, dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- saben que, olviden todas las tonteras que dije, y como iba diciendo esto es una tostadora, metes uno de los waffles aqui arriba y le das el tiempo que quieras para que este listo, en este caso entre 50 segundos y 1 minuto-, dijo Angie y puso un waffle en la tostadora

-y bueno si me disculpan yo mi ire a bañar parezco un zombie y creo que huelo igual -, dijo Angie

-eh?-, volvieron a decir los tres al mismo tiempo

- eso...luego se los explico-, dijo Angie

Angie se fue al baño y volvio un minuto despues

- eh, chicos-, dijo ella

-si?-, dijeron

-voy a tratar de finjir que eso está en el baño son pasas-, dijo Angie

- no, de echo es...-dijo Simon y fue interrumpido por Angie

- SON PASAS!- dijo Angie , tomó la escoba y volvio a entrar al baño.

mas tarde Dave desperto por la misma razon que Angie, el sonido de la Television, Dave salio de la cama y fue directo a la sala, habia humo por todas partes, encontró a las tres ardillas a un lado de la estufa y la tostadora casi incendiandose

- chicos, que estan...

- no te acerques Dave, VA A EXPLOTAR!-, grito Alvin, en eso un Waffle salio disparado de la tostadora y volo por los aires

-ES MIO!,ES MIO!,YO LO ATRAPO,VEN CON TU PAPI-, grito Simon el Waffle cayó a un lado de el

-mmm, ¿a donde se fue?-, dijo el

- Simon, cayó a un lado de ti, estas ciego o que?-, dijo Dave, Simon miro hacia todos lados buscando donde estaba Dave

- Simon, mi cara esta aqui arriba-

-oh si,si,si claro, ya veo-

Dave levanto 2 dedos,- a ver, dime cuantos dedos tengo aqui-

-4-, Simon se talló los ojos y le empezaron a llorar,- no,no,no espera, son 8 , no,no,no,¿quieres que cuente el pulgar?, no,no,no, espera-

-quedate ahi-,dijo Dave ,tomó los lentes de un Santa Claus decorativo y se los puso a Simon

- que tal ahora?, mejor?-, dijo Dave

-wow, que desastre-, dijo Simon viendo es desastre que habia en la casa

-lo se, recuerdo que estaba un poco mas ordenado cuando me fui a dormir-, dijo Dave,- y... Angelica ya se desperto?-

-si , ella fue a bañarse-, dijo Simon

-bien porque la necesitamos para ensayar la cancion que les compuse ayer-

-estaban hablando de mi?-,dijo Angie cuando salio del baño

- si, vamos a ver que tan bien tocas el piano-,dijo Dave

despues de eso, Dave, Angelica y las ardillas fueron al cuarto de musica de Dave, Angie se sentó en el piano y la ardillas se pararon encima del piano, mientras que Dave instalo un microofono a un lado del piano , le entrego las notas a Angie y puso una hoja con las letras de la cancion enfrente de las ardillas

-podras con eso Angelica?-, dijo Dave

-pues-, dijo Angie algo dudosa, ella tomó la hoja con las notas y comenzo a tocar el piano imaginariamente

-si, es facil-, dijo ella

-trata de hacerlo lento-, dijo Dave

- okay-

-listos chicos?-, dijo Dave

-okay-, dijeron los tres

-adelante Angelica-, dijo Dave

Angelica comenzo a tocar el piano

_Christmas, Christmas time is near,_

_Time for toys and time for cheer,_

_We've been good, but we can't last_

_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast,_

_Want a plane that loops the loop,_

_Me, I want a hula hoop,_

_We can hardly stand the wait,_

_Please Christmas, don't be late._

-muy bien, ya grabe los sonidos,eso estuvo exelente pero creo que necesitamos un poco mas de ensayo ,si siguen asi , iremos mañana a Jett Records-, dijo Dave

- Jett Records?, lo dices enserio?-, dijo Angie casi llorando

- si, a Jett Records-, dijo Dave

- oh dios esto es genial-, dijo Angelica

de repente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

-debe ser Claire,escondanse!-, dijo Dave

-y esa tal Claire quien es?-, dijo Angie

-oh, ella debe ser la hembra de Dave-, dijo Alvin

-No!, ella no es mi hembra, ella...

volvieron a tocar en la puerta

- ES MI EX-HEMBRA!-, dijo Dave,- AHORA VAYAN Y ESCONDANSE!-

-que conste, si se besan me vomito-, dijo Alvin

- ALVIN!-, gritaron Simon, Theodoro y Angie

-okay-, dijo el, y todos se metieron al cuarto de Angie, tan rapido como se fueron Dave abrio la puerta

- Claire-, dijo Dave

-hola Dave-

-entra, por favor-, dijo Dave

Claire entro en la casa y Dave y ella se sentaron

-te ofrezco algo?, agua jugo?-, dijo Dave

-no gracias, es solo que, vine a pedir disculpas-

-porque?-dijo Dave

-por lo de :"si vuelves a llamarme , buscarme, verme otra vez o incluso te atreves a decir mi nombre, llamo al ejercito militar"- dijo Claire

-si,nos divertimos mucho ese dia cierto?-dijo Dave con sarcasmo

- te dolio cuando te tire cuando con mi credencial?-, dijo Claire

-no me tiraste con la credencial, fue con tus tacones de 5 cm.-, dijo Dave

-lo siento enserio, estoy tan avergonzada-

-no,no,no,no importa,que te parece si hablamos hoy de eso?-

-hoy?-

-si, te invito a cenar hoy a las 7:30, como amigos-

* * *

mientras tanto en el cuarto de Angie, Angie estaba espiando con la puerta entre-abierta, tenia a Simon en su hombro derecho , a Theodoro en el izquierdo y a Alvin en la cabeza

-que estan diciendo?-dijo Alvin

-ssh, callate , estoy en eso-, dijo Angie

* * *

- entonces te veo a las 7:30-, dijo Claire

* * *

-ooh, me parece que alguien se consiguio una cita-, dijo Angie

* * *

**aqui el final de otro capitulo , espero que les haya gustado, perdon por la letra en ingles no pude encontrarla en español, dejen sus comentarios y por favor haganme saber si hice algo mal**


	5. la cena con Claire y la idea de Alvin

A Dave se le paso el tiempo volando, el quedó de verse con Claire a las 7:30 , eran las 6:50, nisiquiera habia empezado a cocinar y la casa estaba patas arriba , Dave empezo a entrar en panico entonces fue cuando decidio lo que iba a hacer

- voy a ir a comprar las cosas para la cena, Angelica tu vienes conmigo y ustedes tres se quedan aqui-, dijo Dave

-okay -, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- y...¿que vamos a cenar?-, dijo Theodoro

- esta noche , seremos solo Claire y yo, ustedes cenaran sandwiches de queso-, dijo Dave

- esta bien, que te parece si tu te vas a hacer las compras y nosotros limpiamos este desastre-, dijo Simon

- ustedes hagan lo que quieran solo les ruego que no quemen o inhunden la casa-, dijo Dave

-tic tac Dave, mejor te mueves-, dijo Alvin

- okay!-, dijo Dave

- oh si, yo soy quien manda aqui-, dijo Alvin burlandose, Dave solo le lanzo una mirada de muerte.

minutos mas tarde Dave y Angie volvieron de la tienda y encontraron la casa limpia

- wow-, dijo Angie

- si, tengo que admitirlo, estoy muy impresionado-, dijo Dave

-pues, vete enterando de que nosotros las ardillas, somos muy ordenadas-, dijo Simon, Dave fue hacia el refrigerador y encontro ahi todas las cosas que antes estaban regadas en el piso

- claro Simon, lo que tu digas-, dijo Dave, Dave comenzo a preparar todo para ponerse a cocinar

- Angelica, chicos,¿porque no van a mi habitacion?, jueguen en la computadora, conozcanse unos a otros , no se, lo que sea, no quiero que Claire sospeche nada-, dijo Dave

Angie y las tres ardillas fueron al cuarto de Dave,Angie se sentó en la cama y las ardillas en una mesa que habia ahi, hubo un silencio incomodo de mas menos 3 minutos, entonces Angie rompio ese momento

-y...¿a que saben las bellotas?-, fue la unica pregunta que se le vino a la mente

bien/pues si/mas o menos-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, hubo otro silencio hasta que Simon decidio hablar

- de casualidad Angie, ¿has provado las nueces?-

- si, me gustan mucho , las como solas, en yogurt y me gusta tambien el pan de nuez , ay pero es una lata pelarlas-, dijo Angie,-de solo pensarlo me duelen los dientes-

- eso-, dijo Alvin

- y...diganme chicos,quien es el mayor?-, dijo Angie

-pues...-, dijo Theodoro y Angie lo interrumpio,- dios mio, que pregunta mas estupida , enserio, lo siento mucho-

- no Angie, de hecho en terminos humanos somos, algo asi como ,trillizos-, dijo Simon

- que ustedes son que?-, dijo Angie

-los tres nacimos al mismo tiempo-, añadio Theodoro

- si, y este engreido que ves aqui-, dijo Simon señalando a Alvin,- es el mayor-

- yo no soy engreido, me tienes envidia porque soy muy guapo-, dijo Alvin

- que Alvin es el que?-, dijo Angie

- si, es dificil de creer , pero al parecer ,mi querido hermano traia mucha prisa y nacio primero-, dijo Simon

- y que mas me ocultan?, Theodoro es el del medio?-, dijo Angie aun asombrada por la noticia

- no, yo nací 1 minuto despues que Simon-, dijo Theodoro

- que bien, acerté 1 de 3, siii , que emocion-, dijo Angie con sarcasmo

-pues tal vez te paso eso porque yo me veo como un lindo angelito y Simon parece un macarrón estirado con cara de aceituna-, dijo Alvin

- ja ja ja, que gracioso... capitán "Alvinator Bellota"-, dijo Simon ,Simon, Theodore y Angie comenzaron a reir histericamente

- eso no es justo , prometiste que nunca hablarias de eso-, dijo Alvin cruzando los brazos

- de todos modos no importa ¿cierto?, soy un macarrón con cara de aceituna-, dijo Simon, en ese momento se escucho que abrieron la puerta, rapidamente las cabezas de las tres ardillas y la de Angie se voltearon hacia la puerta de la habitacion como si hubieran sido 4 reporteros que acababan de ver a Katy Perry

* * *

- hola Claire, pasa por favor-,dijo Dave , Claire entró en la casa y volteo asombrada hacia todos lados

- dios, esta mucho mas limpio que en la mañana-, dijo Claire

- si, todo se puede lograr cuando uno se lo propone-, dijo Dave y acompaño a Claire a que se sentara en la mesa

- espero que te guste el spaguetti con carne-, dijo Dave

- ¿cocinaste?-, dijo Claire

- ¿que esperabas?, que comprara comida china?-, dijo Dave mientras servia dos platos de comida

-se ve bien-, dijo Claire

- pruebalo-, dijo Dave, el y Dave comenzaron a comer

- enserio, ¿cuando fue que aprendiste a cocinar?-, dijo Claire

- vivo solo, tenia que aprender por las buenas o por las malas, pero en fin, dime, como vas en tu trabajo?-, dijo Dave

- pues muy bien, he tenido varias ofertas de periodicos de Paris, Nueva York-, dijo Claire

- enserio? , es genial-, dijo Dave

- si, pero no creo que me guste,es decir, si me gusta pero ya me acostumbre a Los Angeles, y tu?, que tal tus canciones?-,dijo Claire, Dave al escuchar esto se atraganto con un bocado que estaba masticando

- estas bien?-, dijo Claire

-si,si no te preocupes, ¿como me va con mis canciones?, exelente-, dijo Dave, de repente Claire vio que algo pasaba corriendo a un lado de la chimenea

- que fue eso?-, Dave volteo hacia la chimenea y se dio cuenta de que era Alvin

- oh, nada fue solo, una rata-, dijo Dave

- deberias llamar a un exterminador-

- lo hare, SI NO SE VA DE AQUI AHORA!-,gritó Dave obviamente dirigiendose a Alvin, y este solo le enseño su lengua y le tiró con una pelota de ping pong que estaba en el suelo

-OW!-, gritó el cuando le pego

- oh dios estas bien?, eso de donde salio?-, dijo Claire

- pues eso, este eso...-, dijo Dave mirando hacia Alvin quien estaba en el respaldo de la silla de Claire, el estuvo a punto de saltar a la mesa cuando Dave abrazó a Claire tratando de distraerla

- Dave, Dave, que te sucede?, sueltame, SUELTAME!-, ordenó Claire , con esto Alvin volvio a entrar al cuarto

- ¿que demonios te sucede?, sin rodeos David Seville, quiero la verdad-, dijo Claire

- es que , necesitaba hacer eso, me las he pasado negras, Ian me despidio-, dijo Dave

- eso me lo podrias haber dicho desde un principio , no habia necesidad de que hicieras eso, puedes decirme lo que sea, solo quiero la verdad-, dijo Claire

- Claire, se que suena raro pero, mi vida esta siendo saboteada por un trio de ardillas parlantes-, Claire se levanto furiosa de la mesa y se dirigio hacia la puerta, Dave fue tras ella

- Claire, a donde vas?-

- dejame sola, no has cambiado nada Seville-

- Claire , pero yo...-, Claire hizo caso omiso de esto y entro a su casa

* * *

en el cuarto de Dave, Angie , estaba otra vez espiando por la puerta , ella y las ardillas se habian ido al cuarto de huespedes y vio como Dave azotó la puerta de su cuarto

- Alvin, algo me dice que estas en problemas porque Dave esta furioso-, dijo Angie

- no por mucho tiempo-, dijo Alvin hablando en su tipico tono de victoria adelantada

- a ver , ahora que estas pensando señor "tengo planes locos y por mas que mi hermano me dice que no los haga los hago y acabo metiendome en problemas"-, dijo Simon

- no esta vez , a ver, quien de ustedes trae dinero?-, dijo Alvin

-por favor-, dijo Angie

- bien, llamá a un taxi -, dijo Alvin

-¿para que?-, dijo Angie

- tu hazlo, se los explico en el camino-, dijo Alvin

* * *

**Aquí esta el final de otro capitulo, por favor, ocupo los REVIEWS, y también quiero darle gracias una vez mas a AleOnLine por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no habia actualizado porque tuve un ligero "bloqueo de escritor" hasta la proxima , Cherrysweet4ever fuera ;)**


	6. Bienvenidos a Jett Records

-Asi que esperas que yo toque a la puerta de Ian Hawke el representante mas reconocido de Jett Records, le diga que vengo en nombre de Dave Seville y traigo tres ardillas parlantes que hablan?-, dijo Angie cuando bajo del taxi con las tres ardillas dentro de su bolso, ellos estaban frente a la casa de Ian Hawke

- si-, dijo Alvin

- y de donde se supone que voy a hacer tal estupidez?-, dijo Angie

- es facil , solo tienes que decirlo-, dijo Alvin

-para ti es facil decirlo-, dijo Angie

- Vamos Angie, es eso o seguramente Dave nos deja en la calle-, dijo Simon, Angie suspiró un poco nerviosa y caminó hacia la puerta principal, cruzando el inmenso patio con mas o menos 15 autos alrededor y justo en el medio del patio una fuente , Angie finalmente llego a la puerta y trato de tocar, casi al instante retiro su mano de la puerta

-no, no puedo, tengo miedo, estoy nerviosa-, dijo Angie

- si puedes, ahora hazlo-, dijo Alvin, -hazlo por Theodoro-, dijo Alvin , entonces Theodoro puso sus ojos de perrito triste y fue cuando Angie tocó la puerta un par de veces, lo cual obviamente desperto a Ian, Ian bajó la escaleras hablando solo

-¿quien demonios se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño, a quien se le ocurre venir a estas hora?-, decia Ian en voz baja , llego a la puerta y la abrio, ahi vio a Angie toda nerviosa sudando como un pavo antes de navidad

-¿que quieres?-, dijo Ian irritado , Angie tragó saliva y se armo de valor para hablar

- buenas noches señor Hawke, vengo en nombre de Dave Seville a traerle una cancion que escribio-,dijo ella, *oh, okay, podre reirme un poco antes de dormir* , pensó Ian,- adelante no suelo hacer esto en mi casa ni tampoco de noche pero le dare una oportunidad- dijo, Ian llevo a Angie al salón de musica, un estudio de grabacion mas bien , - y dime, tu vas a cantar?-, dijo Ian, - No, yo voy a tocar el piano-, dijo Angie, -¿es una cancion de melodia de piano?-,dijo Ian, -no, simplemente yo no cantare, ellos lo haran-, dijo Angie , abrio su bolso y las tres ardillas salieron de ahi

-es una broma ,¿cierto?-, dijo Ian

- no-

- oye como sea que te llames-

-Angelica-

- eso, no estoy seguro si vendras en lugar de Dave o solo es una broma para hacerme perder mi tiempo pero esperas que te crea que unos pobres animales que nisiquiera hablan,¿canten una cancion?-, dijo Ian

- apostamos 10 dolares?- dijo Angie

- esto es ridiculo-dijo Ian tapandose la cara

-dime , apuestas o no?-dijo Angie estirando su mano para que Ian la estrechara

- okay..echo-, dijo Ian y estrecho la mano de Angie, despues ella se sentó en la silla del piano y las ardillas se pusieron en el piano como lo habian hecho en la casa de Dave

- uno, dos , tres-, dijo Angie y comenzo a tocar el piano

_Christmas, Christmas time is near,_- las tres ardillas comenzaron a cantar en coro

los ojos de Ian se abrieron de asombro y una gran sonrisa aparecio en su cara

_Time for toys and time for cheer,_

_We've been good, but we can't last_

_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast,_

_We can hardly stand the wait,_

_Please Christmas, don't be late._

- bienvenidos a Jett Records-, dijo Ian con una gran sonrisa en la cara

* * *

**ya se, fue un capitulo corto , pero el siguiente no sera asi , dejen sus reviews**


	7. Extraño a Kimmy

A la mañana siguiente Dave se despertó ya mas tranquilo de coraje que habia hecho la noche anterior , raramente no estaba prendida la tele ,al parecer el era el unico despierto, y las ardillas no estaban en el sofá , Dave comenzó a preocuparse batiendo todos los cojines y buscando abajo de todos los muebles , no habia nada, fue corriendo a la habitacion de huespedes , ahi estaba Angie aun durmiendo con las tres ardillas acostadas en el pecho, Dave suspiró de alivio y espero a que se despertaran para llevarlos a los 4 a la tienda de comestibles.

**mas tarde en la tienda... **

Dave llevaba a las ardillas en el carrito de compra y a Angie por un lado de el

-chicos, quiero pedirles disculpas-, dijo Dave

- porque?-, dijo Alvin

- ya saben , por el arranque que tuve ayer-, dijo Dave

- de cual arranque estas hablando?-,preguntó Simon

- que me metí como diablo a mi cuarto sin nisiquiera darles las buenas noches-, dijo Dave

- no te preocupes Dave- dijo Theodoro

-si Dave , no hay rencor,ademas,lo de Claire fue un accidente,¿cierto Alvin?-, dijo Angie, Alvin puso su sonrisita de "yo no fui", cuando de repente aparecio la cancion de navidad de las ardillas en la musica de la tienda

- pero... esa ...es mi cancion-, dijo Dave

- te la debiamos Dave-, dijo Alvin

-pero como...-, dijo Dave y en ese momento sonó su telefono

_- DAVE!-, dijo Ian al otro lado del telefono_

-Ian?-

_- el mismo, como esta mi compositor favorito?-_

-pues bien pero ¿como...

-_Dave yo tengo mis contactos, ya hice que reproducieran la cancion en radio internacional,ya tiene mas 13 mil descargas en itunes y el video de tus chicos ya casi 5 millones de visitas en youtube, BOOYAH , bingo bango, bungo,bongo,bonga!- _

-si pero no entiendo,¿cuando?, ¿como?, ¿donde?-

_- la niña esa que mandaste anoche, Angelina, Angel, Anna, Annie no recuerdo como se llama, sabes que?, no importa, ven a mi oficina hoy a las 6 para que firmes el contrato-_

- un contrato?-, dijo Dave con una sonrisa en su cara

-_si un contrato, entonces te veo a las 6-, Ian colgo el telefono_

-ustedes?-, dijo Dave

- si-, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo , Dave comenzo a caminar hacia las cajeras sin revisar que le faltaba de la lista de compras

- eh, Dave, te falta la pasta, la sopa instantanea, la carne, las cebollas , las manzanas, el azucar, la leche, el cafe ,el pan para sandwich y los waffles-, dijo Angie, pero no sirvio de nada porque Dave seguia lelo con la noticia que le dio Ian, -hoola- dijo Angie caminando detras de Dave .

* * *

Los dias fueron pasando y las ardillas se convirtieron en estrellas de rock de la noche a la mañana,y habia llegado el momento que las ardillas estaban esperando era 24 de diciembre el dia antes de navidad, Dave estaba preparando galletas en la cocina mientras que Alvin ,Simon, Theodoro y Angie estaban poniendo el arbol de navidad , pero lo que ellos tres no sabian es que Angie estaba haciendose la fuerte para no llorar y amargarles la navidad, Theodoro vio como cada rato a Angie se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas

-Angie, estas bien?-, preguntó Theodoro

- si, estoy bien, creo que es el polvo es todo-, dijo Angie , -Simon-, dijo ella tratando de cambiarle el tema a Theodoro

-si Angie?-, dijo Simon

- puedes decirle a Dave que me pase la estrella?,la de la punta del arbol-

-claro, enseguida vuelvo-, dijo Simon

cuando Simon se fue Angie se sentó en el sillón tomo su celular y reviso su bandeja de mensajes por milesima vez ese dia pero seguia igual : _"ningun mensaje nuevo"_ decia ahi , Angie sintio lo que habia sentido todo ese dia una tremenda patada en el estomago,una lagrima salio de sus ojos y ella se la seco tan rapido como pudo , _"no Angelica, no aqui, no enfrente de Alvin y de Theodoro, no puedes hacerlo ahora" _pensó tratando de calmarse

- todo en orden Angie?-, dijo Alvin

- Si Alvin, estoy bien, creo que soy alergica a algo que hay en esta habitacion-, dijo Angie, Alvin se subio a la mesa para verla mas de cerca

- ¿estas segura?-, dijo

- si Alvin, es alergia ya te lo dije, estoy bien-, dijo Angie

-okay-, dijo Alvin aun un poco incredulo

-okay chicos,¿quien quiere poner la estrella?-, dijo Dave con la estrella en las manos

-yo!-, gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente anochecio, la tarde fue agradable casi para todos, porque Angie estuvo todo el tiempo disimulando que estaba bien, pero a media noche, Alvin se levantó al baño y vio que la luz del cuarto de Angie seguia encendida y estaba entreabierta, Alvin se acerco un poco y escucho como que alguien estaba llorando, y claro, quien mas podria ser, Angie estaba en la cama abrazada de sus piernas llorando a lagrima viva, Alvin entro silenciosamente al cuarto y se subio a la cama

- ahora no hay manera de que puedas decirme que son tus alergias porque ni tu te la crees-, dijo Alvin, Angie levanto la cabeza , sus ojos estaban rojos y tenia la cara toda mojada

- lo siento Alvin, no te escuche entrar, no queria que me vieras asi-, dijo Angie

-lo se-, dijo Alvin, - y ahora exijo una explicacion de que te pasa-

-yo ...yo ... es que yo...extraño mucho a Kimmy-, dijo Angie y volvio a llorar otra vez

-¿quien es Kimmy?-, dijo Alvin

- Kimmy es mi prima, la conozco desde que nací ,literal, nacimos el mismo dia, y luego yo viví con su mamá 6 años hasta que ella se accidento y bueno las dos tuvimos que vivir con Silvia la mejor amiga de mi mamá ,y mi mamá tambien murio, cuando yo tenia dos años , vine a Los Angeles porque mi mamá siempre tuvo la fantasia de venir aqui y conocer Hollywod, pero para cumplirlo yo tuve que dejar a Kimmy y me duele mucho porque es la primera navidad que paso lejos de ella y ... nisiquiera me ha llamado, ella se olvido de mi Alvin, no le importo-, dijo Angie entre sollozos

- lo siento no debí preguntar-, dijo Alvin

- no te preocupes, me siento un poco mejor ahora que le dije a alguien lo que me pasa-, dijo Angie

- mira Angie,no, no te preocupes, aunque estes lejos de tu prima estoy seguro de que ustedes se seguiran queriendo igual, sin necesidad de llamadas o cartas, ademas , nos tienes a nosotros, tienes a Dave, a Simon, a Theodoro y me tienes a mi, estamos aqui para ti-, dijo Alvin, Angie le dio una sonrisa debil

- me parece raro escuchar eso viniendo de ti-, dijo Angie

- solo te dije la verdad Angie-

-sabes algo?, eres mi chico favorito- dijo Angie , Alvin estiro sus brazos tratando de decirle algo a Angie , ella lo entendio al instante y con mucho cuidado lo cargo y lo subio hasta su hombro, Alvin recargo su cabeza ahi junto con sus dos brazos mientras que Angie lo sostenia de la espalda , Angie sintio que se le derretia el corazon, en ese momento sintio que su blusa por la parte del hombro (donde estaba Alvin) se humedecio por algo

- Alvin ¿estas llorando?-, dijo Angie

Alvin levanto la cabeza por un momento y se seco la cara

- no, es alergia-, dijó

-wow, me diste una cucharada de mi propia medicina-, dijo Angie

- si, lo hice-

y asi se quedo Alvin un rato en el hombro de Angie y cuando se durmio, Angie fue a ponerlo de vuelta al sillón

* * *

**bueno espero que no halla sido un capitulo muy cursi , pero al menos mi bloqueo de escritor se fue, tres capitulos en un dia o.O ,diganme si fue un capitulo bueno o malo, y dejen sus reviews, quizas actualice mañana Cherrysweet4ever fuera :D**


	8. ¡Navidad!

El 25 de diciembre por fin llego , Dave estaba dormido cuando de repente Alvin , Simon y Theodoro llegaron gritando como locos

- DAVE!, DESPIERTA ES NAVIDAD!-, gritó Alvin brincando en el pecho de Dave

-oh si, si, si, es navidad ya estoy despierto-, dijo Dave todo adormilado

- ANDA DAVE LEVANTATE YA !, PODRAS DORMIR MUCHO CUANDO TE MUERAS !-, gritó Alvin , Dave se puso unas sandalias azules y siguio a los tres alocados hacia la sala

- apresurate papá-, dijó Theodoro accidentalmente

-¿como me llamaste?-, dijo Dave

- uy, lo siento, Dave,si, eso fue lo que yo quice decir-,dijo Theodoro

Simon fue hacia el cuarto de Angie

- LEVANTATE ANGIE !, MUEVE EL TRASERO !-, gritó, Angie se quito las mantas de la cara

-¿ cual es tu apuro?-, dijó ella

- ES NAVIDAD!-, gritaron los tres

- oh cierto-, dijo Angie , y se levantó , ya en la sala Dave se sentó en el sillón , las ardillas se pusieron en la mesa de la sala y Angie tambien se sentó en la mesa para estar enfrente de Dave, atras de ellos estaba una caja forrada con papel dorado y un moño verde, Angie se la entregó a Dave

- y ese va de parte de nosotros y de Angie-, dijo Theodoro, Dave abrio la caja , era una foto enmarcada que habian tomado hacia ya unos dias , en ella estaban Dave, Angie, Alvin, Simon y Theodoro en el estudio de grabacion de Jett Records , en la foto Dave llevaba una camisa verde oscuro, una chaqueta negra, un pantalon y zapatos negros, el estaba sentado en la silla del piano, Angie llevaba una blusa rosa con rayas negras un sueter negro, unos jeans negros, tenis blancos y el pelo suelto, ella estaba sentada encima del piano con Alvin , Simon y Theodoro a un lado, el marco estaba hecho con cosas que andaban tiradas por ahi en la casa o que Dave ya no necesitaba y como adornos tenia popotes, juguetes miniatura, cascaras de lapiz y objetos de ese tipo justo abajo tenia letras de revista pegadas que decian : "familia Seville", Dave se quedo sin habla

-perdón si el marco está muy feo, digo, fuimos a sacar la foto y ya no nos alcanzó el dinero para el marco-, dijo

- enserio ustedes hicieron todo esto?-, dijo Dave

- habia muchas cosas que podian servir regadas por ahi-, dijo Simon

- yo me encargue de hacer algunos de los adornos-, dijo Theodoro

- si , y estuvimos hojeando revistas para poder escribir lo que esta abajo-, dijo Alvin, Dave lo leyo

- familia Seville-, dijo ,leyendo en voz alta,- ay chicos estoy impresionado, pero, nosotros no somos...-, Dave vio las caras de los cuatro y no tuvo el valor para terminar la oracion, - ¿quien quiere abrir su regalo?-, dijo cambiando de tema

- es una broma?, YO!-, dijo Alvin, Dave les entrego a cada uno un sobre

- son bonos del gobierno-, dijo Dave, -en diez años podran comprar lo que ustedes quieran-, dijo Dave, los 4 finjieron sonrisas, pero entonces entro Ian con un gorro de santa y con 5 guardaespaldas cargando regalos

-JO! , JO!,JO!, quien quiere regalos?-, dijo

-Ian?-, dijo Dave, - que...inesperada sorpresa-

- ya lo se, pero de las buenas,¿que les regalaste?-, dijo Ian

- bonos del gobierno-, dijo Dave

- si?, wow, lo que todo niño desea-, dijo Ian con sarcasmo, -ahora, esto-, dijo Ian poniendo una caja grande en las manos de Dave

-esto, ¿es para mi?-, dijo Dave

-claro que no, es para Simon-, dijo Ian , puso otra caja encima de esa -Theodoro-, puso otra caja encima, - Alvin-, y puso la ultima, - y este es de Angie-, oh y este es el tuyo, me comentaste que te gustan Los Beatles ,¿verdad?-, dijo Ian

- GRACIAS SANTA!-, dijo Alvin, Dave puso los regalos en la mesa

- oh y por cierto, en una semana hay una fiesta para tus chicos de parte de Jett Records para celebrar el lazamiento de su primer album, necesito un nuevo sencillo para que lo presenten-, dijo Ian

- en una semana?-, dijo Dave

- si, entendiste bien, entonces los veo en una semana, ah y Dave ,ponle algo de ropa a los niños , es algo vergonzoso- dijo Ian y con esto salio de la casa

* * *

**otro capitulo demasiado corto :(pero otra vez prometo que el sguiente no sera asi :D **


	9. Fiesta de Jett Records

_una semana despues..._

- ALVIN!, SIMON, THEODORO! , VENGAN AQUI !-, gritó Angie desde su cuarto , los tres llegaron al cuarto de Angie

- a ver,¿que sucede?-, dijo Alvin

- chicos falta ya poco para irnos a la fiesta de Jett Records , y estos son unos regalitos que les hice para desearles buena suerte-, dijo Angie y sacó tres sueteres del cajón de su buro, uno rojo con una A en el centro, uno azul y uno verde,

- Alvin creo que sabes para quien es este-, dijo Angie , Alvin dio un paso adelante y Angie lo ayudo a ponerselo

- Simon-, dijo Angie con el sueter azul en sus manos , -quitate los lentes, no quiero que te los rompas-, dijo Angie y tambien lo ayudo a ponerselo

- Theo-, dijo Angie, con el sueter verde ,Theodoro se acerco a ella pero esta vez Angie tuvo que ponerselo, los tres se miraron en el pequeño espejo que Angie tenia en la comoda

- guapos-, dijo Angie

- lo se-, dijo Alvin, Simon le pego no muy fuerte en la nuca , en ese momento entró Dave

- chicos ya..-, dijo Dave sin poder terminar la oracion cuando los vio , - wow, se ven, diferentes- ,

- lo se, pero gracias a esa mugre aguja casi me costo el pulgar entero-, dijo Angie mostrandole a Dave su pulgar vendado.

Minutos despues Dave , las ardillas y Angie salieron de la casa y fueron a la fiesta de Ian

_en la fiesta..._

Ian se paro se algo tipo escenario que era donde iban a cantar las ardillas y comenzo a hablar

- muy bien, quiero agradecerles a todos que esten aqui esta noche en este evento tan especial, saben porque?, pues, OTRA VEZ LO CONSEGUI!, AQUI VIENEN, CANTANDO UNO DE LOS SENCILLOS DE SU ALBUM, ALVIN, SIMON Y THEODORO, dijo Ian , bajó del escenario y el DJ comenzo a hablar con mas o menos 25 camaras alrededor grabandolo

- SI!,ellos aqui están, las ardillas les cantaran, EL MEDICO BRUJO!-, dijo el DJ, con esto la banda comenzo a tocar , dos mujeres (las coristas) aparecieron en el escenario , y una plataforma en la que estaban las ardillas comenzo a elevarse , ahi empezaron a cantar

watch?v=-Y4cChTy0bE

cuando terminaron, el publico gritaba y aplaudia y las personas que estaban sentadas se levantaron

- muy bien, ahora todos a la pista-, dijo el DJ y puso la cancion Funkytown en la version de las ardillas

mientras tanto, la banda bajó del escenario y Alvin, Simon, Theodoro y Angie fueron directamente con Dave

- ¿como estuvimos?-, dijo Simon

- exelentes-, dijo Dave

- ESO ES!, vengan esas patas-, dijo Angie , las ardillas chocaron las patas con Angie ,en eso aparecio Claire

- Dave-

-oh, hola Claire-

- te importa si tomo unas fotos?-

- claro, adelante-, Claire tomó entre tres y cuatro fotos

- Dave en realidad lo siento por lo que pasó aquella noche , es que la verdad crei que tu estabas-, dijo Claire

- loco, borracho, drogado?-, dijo Dave

-pues si, mas o menos-

- EHEM!-, dijo Alvin

-oh si, lo siento, olvide que no los conoces-, dijo Dave,- mira este de aqui es Alvin-

- Claire , estas cañona, un placer conocerte,- dijo Alvin dandole un guiño

- este es Simon-

- un placer-,dijo Simon

- Theodoro-

-hola-, dijo Theodoro timidamente

- y esta de aqui es Angelica-

- es un verdadero placer conocer a la famosa Claire , puedes llamarme Angie si quieres-, dijo Angelica

- esto es lindo Claire, tienes una carrera, un futuro prometedor , una familia-, dijo Claire

-ssh, no digas la palabra "F" enfrente de Dave, le provoca gases-, dijo Alvin

- eso no es cierto!-, dijo Dave

- oh de todos modos no interesa, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el dia en que lo pierde-,dijo Claire guiñandoles el ojo a las ardillas y a Angie y despues se alejo

-chicos, porque no van a jugar por ahi?, vayan a la mesa de bocadillos-, dijo Dave

-okay-, dijeron todos y se dirigieron a la mesa de bocadillos , mientras que Dave se quedo ahi pensando en lo que Claire habia dicho,entonces Ian aparecio con un muñeco que era un supuesto muñeco de Alvin y Dave le hizo la cara de : "¿y esta porqueria que es?"

- ¿que tal?-, dijo Ian

- mejor te cambio la pregunta a ¿que es?-, dijo Dave

- es Alvin- dijo Ian

- no, es un muñeco feo con cara que da miedo -, dijo Dave tapandole la cara al muñeco

- vamos Dave, es para publicidad , venderemos millones de estos y ademas habla 7 idiomas-, dijo Ian

- Ian son solo niños-

-nah, nah,nah,nah, no son niños, son ratas cantarinas que podrian hacerte rico-

-lo siento Ian, no te escucho la musica esta demasiado alta-, dijo Dave y se alejo

- MALDITA SEA!,YO NUNCA PIERDO SEVILLE-, grito Ian

_mientras tanto en la mesa de bocadillos..._

Angie estaba comiendo galletas de chocolate mientras que las ardillas, se comian todo lo que les ponian enfrente

-oigan ya basta, les va a subir la insulina-, dijo Angie

- esto lo vale-, dijo Simon y comenzó a comerse un pastel, Alvin subio a un plato lleno de dulces

- dulce,dulce-, dijo Alvin

- algo me dice que esta noche no vas a dormir ni un poco-, dijo Angie , en eso aparecio Ian y le pego unas palmadas en la espalda a Angie

- que ondas chicos?, que les parece la fiesta?-, dijo Ian

- esta exelente-, dijo Alvin y que sus hermanos tenian las manos y la boca ocupadas comiendo pastel

- linda fiesta-, dijo Angie

-¿y que les parecen estos bocadillos?, digo , porque seguro ustedes comen asi todos los dias, ¿cierto?-, dijo Ian

- no, de hecho Dave dice que no quiere malcriarnos-, dijo Alvin

-¿malcriarlos?, no Alvin, mira nada mas con que tonterias les llena la cabeza Dave, ustedes son superestrellas deberian de comer asi todos los dias, acostarse a las 5 de la mañana, ir a fiestas todos los dias y deberian ganar 20 de los grandes todos los dias-, dijo Ian

-eeh, ¿eso es mucho?-, dijo Alvin

- Por supuesto Alvin!, sabes no queria decir esto pero me obligas, cuando ustedes no lo ven Dave los llama, las ratas-

Simon y Theodoro sacaron la cabeza de los pasteles que se estaban comiendo, Theodoro estaba todo cubierto de betún de pastel pero solo de la cara mientras que Theodoro con todo y sueter, ellos miraron con asombro y tristesa a la vez a Ian

- y a ti Angie, te llama la princesa rebelde insoportable-, dijo Ian, Angie se quedo sin habla

-el, enserio nos llama ratas?-, dijo Alvin

Ian asintio con la cabeza finjiendo pena,Alvin miro a sus hermanos tambien decepcionados, y luego volteo a ver a Angie, ella se agacho un poco para agarrarle los cachetes trantando de hacerlo reir

-pero quiten esas caras, disfruten la fiesta-, dijo Ian,- y recuerden,cualquier cosa que quieran o cuando no consigan lo que pidan, solo llamen a su tio Ian -, dijo Ian le dio un beso a Alvin en el cachete , le dio dos golpes a Angie en el hombro y luego se fue, todos se quedaron en shock tratando de procesar lo que habia dicho, pasaron varios minutos asi y luego Angie comenzo a sobarse el hombro por los golpes que Ian le dio

- Chicos, ustedes creen que lo que dijo Ian sobre Dave sea verdad?-, dijo Angie sin dejar de frotarse el hombro

- pues yo no se, pero cambiando de tema Angie, ¿que no Ian te debia 10 dolares de la apuesta?-, dijo Alvin, los ojos de Angie se abrieron con furia

- es cierto-, Angie comenzo a caminar hacia donde estaba Ian,- OYE IAN VUELVE AQUI, ME DEBES 10 DOLARES!-, gritó Angie

* * *

**Sii!, al fin me salio un capitulo largo jeje, dejen sus reviews se los agradeceria mucho :D**


	10. una repentina y muy dificil decision

Al otro dia, Simon estaba sentado leyendo una revista que le quito a Angie, Alvin estaba jugando con un videojuego , Theodoro estaba en la cocina comiendo chocolates y Angie estaba en el sillón para dos personas pintandose las uñas segun ella con extrema concentracion en no mancharse los dedos , Alvin estaba gritando como loco en el videojuego

- MUEVETE TORTUGA!, MANEJAS PEOR QUE MI ABUELA!-, gritó Alvin ,mientras que Simon se quedo como que si nadie hubiera dicho nada en ningun momento,hasta que vio un anuncio en la esquina de la revista al que no le entendio nada

-eeh, Angie-, dijo levantando la vista

-dime-, dijo Angie sin quitar la vista de sus uñas

-¿que son los tampones?-, dijo Simon, los ojos de Angie se abrieron de sorpresa y se manchó todo el pie con el esmalte,de repente las mejillas se le pusieron rojas como tomate, mas que el sueter de Alvin se podria decir, no quizo pedirle a Simon que le repitiera la pregunta porque ella habia escuchado perfectamente

- eeh, bueno...son...es...-,dijo Angie sin saber que decir , se rascó la parte de atras de la cabeza y dijo, - es una marca de ropa-, dijo ,Simon la miro incredulo pero en eso entro Dave _"me salvo la campana" _penso Angie

-chicos tengo una idea para una cancion-, dijo Dave

- ESPERA DAVE, ESTOY A PUNTO DE BATIR MI RECORD!-, gritó Alvin

- y ese videojuego?-, dijo Dave

- me lo regalo el tio Ian-, dijo Alvin

-oigan , que no les dije que se pusieran a limpiar?-, dijo Dave

- eso ya esta cubierto-, dijo Simon, en eso salio del cuarto de Dave una mujer

- y ... ella quien es?-, dijo Dave susurrandole a Dave

- el tio Ian nos contrato una ama de llaves-dijo Simon , - y tambien da masajes, rrag-

- ya está, suficiente, todos al sillón-, dijo Dave y desconecto el videojuego de Alvin

-PERO QUE?, QUE CLASE DE BROMA CRUEL ES ESTA?, YA IBA A ROMPER MI RECORD!-, dijo furioso Alvin

-ESO A MI NO ME IMPORTA!,DONDE ESTA THEODORO!-, dijo Dave aun mas furioso , sus gritos hicieron que Angie volviera a mancharse el pie

- en la cocina-, dijo Angie tratando de limpiarse el pie con una toalla humeda, Dave caminó hacia la cocina y encontro a Theodoro comiendo chocolates en una canasta que decia : "de parte de Jett Records"

- escupelo-, dijo Dave

- no-,dijo Theodoro , Dave agarro a Theodoro con todo y canasta y lo puso en la mesa de la sala

- niños, que les pasa?, antes de ser estrellas de rock no eran asi-, dijo Dave

- pero ahora lo somos-, dijo Alvin

- no uses ese tono conmigo Alvin, no porque te creas el muy famosito tienes derecho a faltarme al respeto-dijo Dave en tono mas frio, - niños yo no...

- a ver Dave, tengo una pregunta para ti, somos niños o ratas?-, dijo Alvin

-que?-, dijo Dave sorprendido

- el tio Ian dijo-, comenzo Simon

- EL TIO IAN, EL TIO IAN, NUMERO 1, EL NO ES SU TIO!, Y NUMERO DOS SI TANTO QUIEREN AL TIO IAN Y SI TANTO QUIEREN CRECER COMO UNOS REBELDES VAYANSE A VIVIR CON EL TIO IAN!-, gritó Dave y se fue a su cuarto

Angie, Alvin, Simon y Theodoro se miraron unos a otros mas o menos 10 minutos y despues todos se fueron a la habitacion de Angie

_en la noche..._

Angie estaba sola en el cuarto y solo con la lampara de noche prendida,acostada boca arriba y los audifonos puestos porque los chicos se habian metido a bañar, ella les habia explicado como se utilizaba el shampoo y todo eso pero Alvin no quizo que ella se quedara a ayudarlos porque segun el "iba a ver demas" ,asi que Angie estuvo de acuerdo y les dio privacidad, pero ya se estaba aburriendo y le estaba dando sueño ya que habia pasado mas o menos media hora desde que se metieron al baño y ya era hora que no salian, cuando de repente Alvin gritó desde el baño

- ANGIE!-, grito el, Angie se quito los audifonos , se levanto de la cama, del buro saco tres toallas mini , una roja con una "A" amarilla en una de las esquinas, una azul con una "S" de un azul mas subido tambien en una de las esquinas,y una verde con una "T" de un verde mas subido en una de las esquinas, despues saco tres pijamas,iguales a los sueteres solo que mas sueltas , la de Alvin tenia la "A" marcada por el lado izquierdo el pecho y tenia botones, la de Simon era una camiseta azul y la de Theodoro era igual a la de Alvin solo que en verde y sin la "A" marcada, con esto Angie se puso sus lentes de sol para no ver nada y fue hacia el baño, toco la puerta y Alvin salio, Angie evito el contacto visual cuando le dio las cosas

-no estas viendo ,¿verdad?-, dijo Alvin

-por enesima vez, no, y metete al baño el aire acondicionado de mi cuarto esta prendido y deje la puerta abierta no quiero que te resfries-, dijo Angie.

pocos minutos despues las ardillas entraron al cuarto de Angie y se pararon por un lado de ella en la cama

- Angie-, dijo Theodoro

-dime Theo-, dijo Angie

- crees que Dave hablaba enserio cuando dijo que nos fueramos con Ian?-, dijo Theodoro en tono preocupado

-pues , yo lo vi que lo decia muy enserio-, dijo Angie

- yo tambien-, dijo Simon

- y ustedes piensan que seria buena idea, ya saben, irnos a vivir con el tio Ian?-, dijo Alvin

- pues, creo que somos solo una completa molestia para Dave, asi que, pues es nuestra unica opcion-, dijo Simon

- bueno, pues, tu que dices Theo?-, dijo Angie

- yo no quiero ser una molestia para nadie-, dijo Theodoro

- entonces somos 4 de 4, mañana hablare con Dave-, dijo Angie, pero entonces tocaron la puerta

- a-adelante Dave, e-esta abierto-, dijo Angie, Dave entro y los miró a los 4 , se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, el sabia exactamente que venia despues

- nosotros no tenemos ningun derecho a hacerte pasar por estos desastres Dave, y estuvimos pensando en lo que dijiste asi que llegamos a una conclusion , estamos siendo una molestia para ti, nos queremos ir con el tio Ian-, dijo Angie tratando de no llorar, Dave se tapo la cara tratando de matar a todos sus sentimientos encontrados, se quito las manos de la cara y dijo

- si eso los hace felices, ya es su decision, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, voy a llamar a Ian para que venga a recogerlos mañana-, dijo Dave y salio de la habitacion

-bien, creo que, sera mejor que empezemos a empacar, ¿no?-, dijo Alvin

* * *

**y aqui otro capitulo a las 10:30 de la noche XD, mañana actualizare otra vez**


	11. ensayos, ensayos y ensayos

Al otro dia, Ian llego a las 11:15 de la mañana , el chofer de Ian estaba metiendo las maletas al carro,cuando termino de hacerlo, Angie , Alvin, Simon y Theodoro salieron de la casa, tan rapido los vieron salir los paparazzis los rodearon, hacian preguntas como : Alvin, ¿es cierto que ahora su representante sera el señor Ian Hawke, Simon, ¿ es cierto que estuviste a punto de dejar la banda por problemas con tus hermanos?, Theodoro , dicen por ahi que una chica de tu club de fans intento matarte ¿eso es cierto?, Angelica, ¿es cierto que mantienes una relacion amorosa con un chico de australia?, ellos contestaban a lo tonto diciendo : si , ajá, no se, tal vez, tratando de quitarse las camaras de encima,hasta que Ian y Dave intervinieron y sacaron a las ardillas y a Angie de las garras de los reporteros, Ian los subio al carro tan rapido como pudo y antes de irse bajo la ventanilla del auto y le dijo a Dave

- te lo dije Seville, yo nunca pierdo-, con esto dicho el chofer arranco y la camioneta se fue hacia la casa de Ian seguida por otras 8 camionetas de prensa .

_Al otro dia en la casa de Ian..._

Alvin como siempre fue el ultimo que se levanto fue hacia la cocina y noto que ya todos estaban ahi, exepto Ian

- buenos dias-, dijo todavia adormilado , Angie estaba ayudando a Simon a preparar Waffles

- buenos dias, dormiste bien?-, dijo Angie

-si-, dijo Alvin, - que hay de desayuno?-

- waffles-, dijo Simon

- yo llegue primero!-, dijo Theodoro mirando furioso hacia Alvin

- wow, tranquilo Theo-, dijo Alvin, en eso entro Ian

- buenos dias, mis superestrellas-, dijo Ian quien entro con una revista en la mano

- buenos dias-, dijeron todos

- y esa revista tio?-, dijo Alvin

- es la fiebre ardilla, miren lo que dice arriba , " Las ardillas dejan a su antiguo manager David Seville" ,-, dijo Ian, todos se veian tristes por el encabezado sobre Dave

- pero no se pongan tristes , son estrellas de rock, y les tengo un regalito de bienvenida, les organice una gira mundial

- fantastico-, dijeron todos entusiasmados

- si verdad?, la gira comienza en un mes, asi que hoy relajense y duermanse temprano porque mañana empieza nuestro trabajo duro con lo ensayos-, dijo Ian

- okay-, dijo Alvin

-bien esa es la actitud-, dijo Ian, agarro un plato con waffles y se lo llevo a su cuarto, cuando se fue Simon se sentó en la mesa y comenzo a hojear la revista y descubrio abajo del articulo de Dave un cuadro que decia : " Angelica, la pianista de las ardillas sale con un chico australiano rubio y sexy-, al leer esto, dejo escapar una risita

- que sucede?-, dijo Alvin

- nada, Alvin, nada-, dijo Simon

_semanas despues en el teatro Orpheum_

hacia ya varias semanas que las ardillas y Angie se fueron a vivir con Ian y ahora este los cargaba como locos ensayando para la gira y lo peor esa que no solo ensayaban la coreografia lo hacian cantando, era domingo habian ensayado alrededor de 3 horas e Ian seguia creyendo que no les salia bien , el estaba hablando por telefono sin quitar la vista del escenario

- ALVIN!, MUEVETE!-, gritó Ian, Alvin rapidamente comenzo bailar como mejor podia a pesar de que ya estaba cansado

- SIMON!, COORDINA BIEN LOS MOVIMIENTOS !, PARECE QUE QUIERES IR AL BAÑO!-, gritó Ian, en ese momento Theodoro estaba cantando en solo, y Simon le susurro a Alvin

- es porque si quiero ir al baño-

- THEODORO!, ESTAS FUERA DE TONO!, POR DIOS LO ESTAN HACIENDO MAS FEO QUE AYER, PAREN LA MUSICA!-, ordeno Ian y los de la banda dejaron de tocar

-chicos, cuando digo 5,6,7,8, es porque quiero que ensayen y quiero que lo hagan bien, estan bailando como un trio de locos borrachos y estan cantando peor que el coro de la iglesia-, dijo Ian

- seguramente es porque hemos estado ensayando por mas de 3 horas y las nuevas canciones ya no se ajustan a nosotros-, dijo Alvin

- no se trata de que las canciones se ajusten a ustedes, ustedes tienen que ajustarse a ellas-, dijo Ian, - ahora, desde arriba, Y 5,6,7 Y 8!-, la banda comenzo a tocar

_En la casa Dave..._

Dave estaba sentado viendo la television, no habia canal en el que no dijeran solo una palabra y era : Las Ardillas, Dave se canso y fue a la cocina a tomar agua cuando volvio se quedo mirando en la pared la foto que los chicos le habian regalado en navidad _"soy un idiota" _penso para sus adentros

_En el teatro orpheum... _

- Y 5,6,7,8 !-, Grito Ian , el ensayo iba bien desde el punto de vista de Ian hasta que accidentalmente Theodoro le piso la cola a Alvin y se cayo del escenario

- AY!-, gritó de dolor

-ay por dios esto no puede ser posible, que alguien lo levante-, dijo Ian, Simon, Theodoro y Angie rapidamente bajaron del escenario y fueron donde estaba Alvin

- lo siento, Alvin, en realidad fue un accidente lo juro-, dijo Theodoro

- Alvin , ¿estas bien?-, dijo Simon

- SI SIMON!, ESTOY MEJOR QUE NUNCA!, estoy llorando de alegria por lo mucho que amo a mis hermanos!-

- a ver, levantate-dijo Angie, Alvin intento levantarse

-AY!-, volvio a gritar

- que tienes?-, dijo Angie aturdida por el grito

- me duele el tobillo-

-oigan, apresurense, el tiempo es oro-, dijo Ian, Angie rodó los ojos irritada

- creo que te torciste el tobillo-, dijo Angie, - no es grave se te quitara en un rato-

- si, y mas le vale a ese tobillo que se apresure tenemos que seguir ensayando-, dijo Ian

- Ian ya fue mucho por hoy por el amor de dios dejalos descansar-, dijo Angie

- por favor, eres una perezosa-

-no es que sea perezosa, me preocupan los chicos llevamos aqui casi 6 horas ademas Alvin no va a poder ensayar en esta condicion , ahora es solo una torcedura pero si fuerza mucho el tobillo se le puede fracturar,¿no quieres eso cierto?-, dijo Angie, y por mas que le costo aceptarlo Angie tenia razon

- esta bien, le dire al chofer que los lleve a casa ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender-, dijo Ian

- que alguien me traiga hielo-, dijo Angie

Mientras tanto Ian recibio una llamada de Dave

- Dave Seville?, me suena ese nombre, Seville, curioso apellido-, dijo Ian

- dejame hablar con los chicos-,dijo Dave

- nop, no creo que eso sea posible , estan un poco resentidos porque los echaste de tu casa-, dijo Ian

- yo no los eche tu...

-vil engaño-

- no es ningun engaño y que es ese disparate que he escuchado sobre una gira por Europa ?, como es posible que seas capaz de llevartelos durante 6 meses?-

- no, de hecho podrian ser 12 si logramos que las ardillas entren en china-

- 12?, china?, oye sabes que, no quiero pelear solo quiero saludarlos y ver que tal estan-

- estan de maravilla, todo esta perfectamente...

-AAAH!, gritó Alvin desde el camerino

- que fue eso?-,dijo Dave

- TODO ESTA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN, a ellos les encanta esta vida, viven a lo grande, afrontalo ellos pasaron pagina son felices, ademas no quiero presionarlos, la gira muldial se adelanto y comenzara mañana ahora solo estamos ensayando unos 10 o 15 minutos diarios y como dije antes no quiero presionarlos-,dijo Ian

- Ian por favor quiero hablar con ellos, no es la gran cosa ponerlos al telefono

- se esta cortando-

- Ian-

-no te escucho, bye, adios aloha , sayonara!-, dijo Ian y colgo el telefono, -oye tu-, le dijo a uno de los guardias de seguridad

- digame señor-

- Dave Seville aprendete el nombre si mañana se presenta aqui no quiero que se acerque a los chicos,¿captas?

- si, señor

-gracias-

con esto, Ian se alejo dl backstage con una sonrisa maliciosa

* * *

**Aqui esta otro capitulo, dejen sus reviews se los agradeceria mucho :D**


	12. pequeño secretito

_En la noche.._

Alvin, Simon, Theodoro y Angie estaban afuera de la casa sentados en el pasto del patio trasero , decidieron salir porque Theodoro no podia dormir

-chicos , quiero irme a casa-, dijo Theodoro con tristesa

- de que hablas?, estas en casa-, dijo Simon poniendo su pata en el hombro de Theodoro

- no!, a nuestra verdadera casa, ya saben con Dave-, dijo Theodoro

- vamos Theo seamos realistas, somos una molestia para Dave, ademas nisiquiera podra ir mañana al show-, dijo Alvin

- hay una manera de que vaya-, dijo Angie

- eh?-, dijeron los tres

- le quite una entrada a Ian-, dijo Angie

- enserio?-, dijo Theodoro ilusionado

- si, que les parece si le escribimos una carta?, quieren decirle algo?-, dijo Angie

- varias cosas-, dijo Simon

-esperen aqui-, dijo Angie, ella entro a la casa haciendo el minimo ruido ,arranco 4 hojas de su diario agarro una pluma y saco la entrada de su bolso, despues regreso al patio

- bien, ¿quien empieza?-, dijo Angie

- yo-, dijo Alvin, despues siguio Simon, Theodoro y por ultimo Angie, extrañamente todos acabaron llorando,hasta Alvin, cuando terminaron la carta, Angie con una hoja de su diario hizo un sobre, puso todos los datos de Dave, metio la carta y la entrada ahi y fue a meter el sobre al buzon

- ustedes creen que va a ir?-, dijo Theodoro un poco nervioso

- eso quien sabe-, dijo Simon

- chicos, no mencionen nada a Ian de esto ,¿okay?, si se entera me mata-, dijo Angie

- tu tranquila Angie, que tal si hacemos un pacto?, sera nuestro pequeño secretito-, dijo Alvin

- hecho-, dijeron todos

-bien que les parece si vamos a dormir ?, antes de que la bestia se despierte , note que no estamos y nos quiera poner a ensayar-,dijo Angie entre risas

- puedo dormir contigo?-, dijo Theodoro

- si-, dijo Angie

- oye eso no es justo, si el duerme contigo yo tambien-, dijo Alvin

- y yo igual-, dijo Simon

- okay, si eso quieren-, dijo Angie, y despues todos entraron a la casa y se fueron a dormir al cuarto de Angie

* * *

**El capitulo mas corto de esta historia, lo siento, tuve algunos problemitas , bueno dejen sus reviews**


	13. la carta

_Al otro dia ..._

Angie se desperto para encontrarse con que tenia a Theodoro dormido en el hombro,Simon agarrando su mano de almohada y a Alvin en el estomago, _- ahora si, ni manera de moverme-_ pensó ella , trato de despertar a Simon

-Simon, simon-, susurraba ella el no movia ni un musculo pero en eso aparecio Ian con un altoparlante

- ARRIBA YA!, HOY ES SU GRAN DIA!, LEVANTENSE!-, dijo el y las tres ardillas brincaron de susto

- A SI ES CHICOS!, HOY NOS VAMOS A PARIS, YTIENEN QUE PRESENTARSE EN EL TEATRO ORPHEUM Y TIENEN UNA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA EN DOS HORAS , QUITENSE EL POLVO Y MUEVAN EL TRASERO-,grito Ian y luego apago el altoparlante, -¿que esperan?-, Alvin, Simon y Theodoro salieron de la cama y se fueron a bañar Angie se dispuso a salir a la cocina pero Ian la detuvo

-¿que?-, dijo Angie

- te contrate una maquillista-

- no tengo edad para usar maquillaje-

- pero con esa cara de bruja que tienes te favoresera, y tambien te contrate una estilista , parece que cargas una selva en la cabeza- , dijo Ian y Angie solo rodo los ojos irritada

-Pu-dre-te-, dijo ella en voz baja

- que dijiste?-, dijo Ian

-nada-

_En la noche en casa de Dave_

Dave estaba en el sillón viendo toda su correspondencia bueno, casi todas eran dudas por pagar, _casi todas_ , abajo de todas estaba una con un sobre de color rosa,el curiosamente lo abrio sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando vio que era una entrada para ir a ver a Las Ardillas en el teatro Orpheum, pero habia mas, ahi estaba una carta tambien escrita en una hoja rosa, el la abrio y decia asi

_Querido Dave:_

_hola ,¿como has estado?, nosotros no las hemos pasado negras,pero tu te la has pasado bien,¿cierto?, es decir ,ya no tienes esa carga que nosotros te poniamos encima, pero si acaso estas leyendo esto queriamos que supieras que todos nosotros te queremos mucho y te respetamos , aunque a veces tengamos una divertida y muy rara manera de demostrarlo, las cosas no salieron como eran de esperarse, pero ahora nosotros cuatro somo capaces de ponernos de rodillas para que nos perdones y aunque eso tal vez jamas pase, estamos seguros que eres una gran persona , ya que lo demostraste cuando nos cuidabas, eres un gran ejemplo a seguir y desde que nosotros te conocimos no te vimos como un compositor, te vimos como un amigo y despues cuando los meses pasaron te vimos como nuestro padre, nosotros queriamos tanto al "Tio Ian" porque nos daba todo lo que queriamos, pero solo lo queriamos por cosas materiales, no como a ti que nosotros 4 te amamos por la persona que eres y seria un verdadero placer que si no nos vas a perddonar al menos fueras a vernos al show._

_Atentamente : Alvin, Simon, Theodoro y Angie_

Al terminar de leer Dave no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, cada palabra la sentia como un puñetazo en el corazon, de repente salio una noticia en la television, Dave levanto la vista rapidamento

-esto es Hollywood news, noticia de ultimo momento, en unos momentos estaremos en vivo desde el teatro Orpheum, esta noche nuestras agotadas estrellas : "Alvin y las ardillas" daran su concierto de apertura de su gira por Europa, segun su representante Ian Hawke, los chicos estan en muy buenas condiciones pero como siempre nuestras camaras dicen otra cosa, el concierto sera hoy a las 8:30 PM-, dijo la reportera

Dave apago la tele miro el reloj, eran las las 8:00 , lo penso por un momento , y despues su vista se fue hacia la misma foto que habia estado mirando desde hacia ya varios dias, la de navidad, la miro por un momento, tomo la entrada de la mesa y dijo

- Vamos-, el apago las luces de la casa y salio corriendo

* * *

**aqui esta otro capitulo dejen sus reviews**


	14. ¿Dave?

_en el teatro Orpheum..._

en el teatro Orpheum Ian tuvo que llamar a una doctora ya que las ardillas le habian dicho que no se sentian bien, Ian estaba caminando de un lado a otro nervioso peleando con unos muñecos de los que le habia enseñado a Dave

-¿porque tenian que ponerme baches en este momento?,PORQUE?,-, le decia Ian a los muñecos, en ese momento la doctora salio e Ian y Angie (quien acababa de llegar) se le acercaron casi corriendo

-¿como estan?-, dijo Ian

-mire yo podria darle varios terminos complicados pero para ir directo al punto, están exhaustos-, dijo ella

-¿y?,deles algo, una vacuna , una pomada ,unas pastillas lo que sea-, dijo Ian

-necesitan descansar-, dijo ella

-bien, los pondre a descansar, adios-, dijo Ian , cuando se fue , Ian y Angie entraron al camerino, Angie llevaba el pelo lacio, una camiseta de una sola manga roja con una "A" amarilla (como la de Alvin) y un short de mezclilla ,tacones y toda maquillada

- chicos, saben algo, la doctora me dijo como estan no me siento bien enviandolos asi al escenario-, dijo Ian

- vas a cancelar el concierto?-, dijo Theodoro

- no, no,no,no, no, tendria que devolver el dinero y no quiero eso, mi idea es que ustedes canten en playback-, dijo Ian

- pero, ¿eso no es hacer trampa?-, dijo Simon

- no, todas las estrellas de rock lo hacen, ustedes solo deben de tratar de mover los labios diciendo las palabras exactamente igual a como las grabamos en el disco-dijo Ian

- si, para que no se den cuenta de que hacemos trampa-, dijo Simon

- No Simon, no es trampa-, dijo Ian casi perdiendo la paciencia

- vamos chicos, que otra opcion tenemos?-, dijo Alvin

-ven?, es por eso que lleva la letra A en la camiseta, y chicos recuerden, sincronizacion de labios y nadie notara nada-,dijo Ian, Ian salio del camerino y ahora Angie con toda su paciencia perdida salio detras de el

-Ian!-, dijo ella

- ¿que quieres?-

-oye, no me agrada que los engañes asi, ellos son niños tu eres un adulto, no entienden lo que estan haciendo, dejalos en paz-

- y tu seras quien me obligue?-

- no te estoy obligando,solo te digo que ya los dejes en paz-

- Angie..

- Angelica-

- oye me estas colmando la paciencia!, si no quieres seguir con esto no lo hagas pero a esas ratas no les vas a poner una mano encima-

- ratas?, asi que tu eras el del asunto de las ratas?, eres un mentiroso-, Angie comenzo a hablar en un tono mas frio

- no uses ese tono conmigo- dijo Ian acercandose a Angie tratando de intimidarla, Angie lo miro con furia y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo

- obligame-, dijo ella

- es todo!-, dijo Ian, el la agarro del brazo fuertemente

-OYE YA BASTA!, SUELTAME!-, gritaba Angie pero Ian hacia caso omiso de esto, la encerro en el armario del conserje y lo cerro con llave

- y vas a salir de ahi hasta que cuides tu boca-, dijo Ian, Angie se puso a patear y a pegarle puñetazos a la puerta

- DEJAME SALIR DE AQUI!-, comenzo a gritar Angie, pero Ian ya se habia ido

_en el camerino..._

-chicos!-, dijo Ian fingiendo entusiasmo

- ¿d-donde esta Angie?-, dijo Theodoro, Ian se tapo la cara tratando de inventar algo

- chicos no se como decirlo...este...ella...se le presento un asunto y tuvo que irse, yo le dije que se quedara que lo hiciera por ustedes, pero no quizo escucharme-, mintio Ian, al instante las expresiones de las caras de las ardillas cambiaron completamente,se veian tristes, Ian como siempre fingio una expresion de pena

-pero el pianista suplente acaba de llegar no se preocupen , todo estara bien-, dijo Ian, pero las expresiones no cambiaron

_en la entrada del teatro..._

Dave acababa de llegar siendo las 8:19, se bajo del auto y no le quedo otra alternativa mas que hacer fila, pero en ese momento sintio que alguien lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo saco , Dave se dio la vuelta sorprendido y vio que era Claire

-Claire?-

- si soy yo, ¿que te hizo cambiar de opinion?-, dijo Claire, Dave la agarro del brazo y la llevo hacia donde no habia gente para hablarle en privado

- quiero recuperar a mis chicos pero Ian trata de impedirlo-

- tus chicos?-dijo Claire sorprendida y alegre a la vez

- si, mis chicos, dijiste que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el dia en que lo pierde ,¿no?-, dijo Dave, Claire le sonrio

- ven conmigo-, le dijo y lo llevo al backstage ahi habia una mujer y un guardia de seguridad

- Claire Wilson y Dave Seville, pase de prensa-, dijo Claire

-okay, adelante-, dijo la mujer amablemente, Dave y Claire entraron al teatro

_en los camerinos..._

Alvin, Simon y Theodoro salieron todavia muy tristes del camerino detras de Ian, ya con los microfonos puestos, caminaron hacia el escenario e Ian le entrego a un hombre un disco en donde estaban todas las canciones, en un momento que Ian se distrajo escucho un grito , "_SACAME DE AQUI, DEJAME SALIR!", _ decia

- chicos , escuchan eso?-, dijo Alvin

-que?-, dijo Simon, Alvin volvio a escucharlo

- eso, esa voz, me suena familiar-, dijo Alvin

- yo no escucho nada-, dijo Simon

- listos chicos?, es su momento, saquenle brillo al escenario y ponganse bonitos hay muchos reporteros ahi-, dijo Ian, - y una recomendacion Theodoro, ten cuidado con la cola de Alvin, no me gustaria que se volviera a caer e hiciera el ridiculo-, la grabacion de "How We Roll" comenzo y Las Ardillas comenzaron a mover los labios y a hacer la coreografia que tanto habian ensayado, varias chicas trataban de subir al escenario , en una ocasion una rubia de ojos verdes logro tocarle una pata a Alvin y dos guardias la sacaron gritando como una psicopata : LE TOQUE LA PATA!, LE TOQUE LA PATA!, LE TOQUE LA PATA A ALVIN!.

Dave y Claire entraron al concierto

- ahi estan tus chicos, son tuyos Dave, recuerda eres fotografo simula que tomas fotos-, dijo Claire

watch?v=bQJ0dA9ihj8 (2:39 en adelante) , Dave trato de acercarse y un guardia lo detuvo

- soy Dave Seville tengo pase de prensa-, dijo Dave

- lo siento no puede estar aqui-, dijo el guardia

- pero es que yo-, en ese momento vio que Alvin estaba de frente

- ALVIN!, ALVIN!-, Dave vio que Alvin como no queriendo volteo un poco la cabeza

- AAALLLVVIN!-, Dave finalmente grito haciendo que Alvin se volteara por completo y dejara de mover los labios ,volteo para todos lados buscando a Dave hasta que lo encontro

-¿Dave?-, dijo Alvin, llamando la atencion de sus 2 hermanos y de Ian quien los estaba mirando con fuego en los ojos...

* * *

**o.O, este es uno de los capitulos decisivos XD, tension en el aire jajajajaj**


	15. persecusion en el aeropuerto

Al poco rato el publico comenzo a abuchearlos, el engaño se habia terminado , Ian sabia que la cosa no iba a terminar bien,los flashes de las camaras aumentaban cada vez mas fotografeando a las ardillas, ellos estaban congelandos viendo a Dave

- esta aqui-, dijo Theodoro

- que esperamos?, muevanse chicos-, dijo Alvin,los tres intentaron bajar del escenario

- BAJEN EL TELÓN!-, gritó Ian , el telón se cerro , dejando a la gente enojada y confundida

- ustedes jovencitos, estan en problemas-, dijo Ian , los agarro a los tres de la cola

- YA!, SUELTA!, ME ACABO DE CEPILLAR LA COLA!-, dijo Alvin

- ESO NO ME IMPORTA!-, dijo Ian, los metio a los tres a una jaula

-estudien frances, nos vamos a Paris-, dijo Ian, un guardia se llevo a las ardillas y fue a meterlas a la Limosina en ese momento aparecio Dave

- Ian-

- Seville, enserio quisiera quedarme a charlar pero tengo cosas que hacer-

- no puedes hacer esto Ian, son solo niños, ellos no quieren cantar , dejalos volver conmigo, ademas acaban de fastidiarte el concierto nadie los va a querer ver-

- Dave,Dave,Dave, Dave, son ardillas que hablan , el publico los vera, asi que retirate, no me obligues a llamar a la policia-, dijo Ian y salio tarareando la cancion de How We Roll

_*no, esto no se va a quedar asi*_, penso Dave y fue hacia el lado opuesto de Ian para salir del teatro

_en el armario del conserje..._

Angie estaba recargada contra la puerta llorando de coraje , tenia todo el maquillaje corrido, el pelo mas o menos esponjado y un raspon en la rodilla porque gracias a los tacones se tropezo y se cayo

_"Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down_

_you sing a sad song just for turning around_

_you say you don't know, yo tell me don't lie_

_you work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_you had a bad day , the camera don't lie_

_you're coming back down and you really don't mind...-,_cantaba Angie en voz baja aun sin quitarse de la puerta, de repente vio un frasco que estaba encima de uno de los estantes,

- acido-, leyo en voz alta, -mmm, no es mala idea-, dijo ella pero de repente sus ojos se fueron hacia otra parte de la pared, una ventana,estaba alta, pero habia varias sillas y una mesa, Angie puso una sonrisa macabra, ella se levanto movio la mesa hacia donde estaba la ventana y arriba de la mesa puso una silla, ella se subio a la mesa y luego a la silla cuando logro subir al pequeño borde de la ventana se sento ahi abrazada de sus piernas y comenzo a temblar de terror , de repente se descuido y se resbalo dejando una de sus piernas por los airessintio que el corazon le iba a estallar pero hizo un movimiento rapido y se aferro lo mas fuerte que pudo a la pared que estaba atras de ella, con todo el miedo del mundo miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que abajo estaba el cubo de basura, suspiro nerviosa y aterrorizada , lentamente quito su mano izquierda de la pared

-bueno , como diria Alvin en este momento, _hazlo aunque te mates_-, dijo Angie, quito lentamente la mano derecha de la pared y se tiro al cubo de basura, fueron los 4 segundos mas largos de su vida y durante toda la caida gritaba

- VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A...-, se detuvo cuando sintio que cayo en una bolsa negra de basura, -FUCK YEAH!, ESTOY VIVA!-, grito Angie poniendo sus manos al aire y salio del basurero cojeando por los tacones, entro al teatro por el backstage maldiciendo a Ian, - MALDITO CALVO, VA A VER CUANDO LE PPONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA-,pero se quedo en shock por lo que vio, por uno de los pasillos estaba Dave caminando

- DAVE!-, grito Ella y corrio hacia el

- ANGELICA!-, grito Dave, Angie finalmente llego hacia el y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó

- ¿donde estabas?-, dijo Dave, y sin ofender pero ¿porque hueles tan raro?-

- larga historia, ¿ se acabo el concierto?-, dijo Angie

- larga historia-,dijo Dave, la expresion de Angie cabio completamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la limosina no estaba ahi

- Dave tenemos que darnos prisa,lo chicos, ¿se los llevo?

-si!-

-no,no,no,no,no VAN A PARIS ESTO NO ES POSIBLE , TENEMOS QUE ALCANZARLO!-, dijo Angie

- VAMOS ENTONCES!-, dijo Dave y los dos fueron hacia el auto de Dave, cuando llegaron ahi Dave acelero lo mas que pudo y vio un carro que iba algo retirado de el

- esa no es la limosina de Ian?-, pregunto Dave

-si!, esa es, acelera!-, dijo Angie, Dave la obedecio

_en la limosina..._

- chicos, si se portan bien como antes, volvere a permitir que me llamen tio Ian-, dijo Ian, hablandole a las tres ardillas furiosas encerradas en la jaula

- entonces...por mi nunca lo permitas-, dijo Alvin cruzando los brazos

- sabes Alvin?, si no estuviera a punto de ganar millones en Paris gracias a ti ,te tiraria por la ventana-, dijo Ian en ese momento se le ocurrio ver para atras y vio el carro de Dave

- maldita sea!, ACELERA !-, le grito al chofer

_en el carro de Dave_

-van al aeropuerto-, dijo Dave

- ya vera Ian cuando le ponga las manos encima-, dijo Angie, Dave acelero detras de Ian, a los pocos minutos llegaron al aeropuerto , Ian bajo de la limosina como un ladron de bancos perseguido por la policia , Dave y Angie comenzaron a correr detras de el

- ese es Dave?-, dijo Simon

- te estan fallando los lentes?, por supuesto que si-, dijo Alvin

- CALLENSE!-, dijo Ian y sacudio la jaula haciendo que los tres brincaran de un lado al otro

entraron al aeropuerto despues de haber cruzado todo el estacionamiento corriendo, y al parecer ni Dave ni Ian se habian cansado, Angie si, aun llevaba los tacones y a penas podia correr asi que iba un poco mas atras que Dave , de repente pasaron por enfrente de un guardia de seguridad y les gritó

- NO CORRAN AQUI!-

-CALLATE!-, gritaron las ardillas, Dave , Ian y Angie, Angie finalmente se cansó y, se quito los tacones y los dejo tirados

- vamos Dave, tu puedes-, decia Theodoro

- crucen los dedos-, dijo Alvin

Ian llego a entregar el boleto,Dave se olvido de comprar el boleto

- no,no,no,no,no-, se lamentaba Angie

_con Ian..._

el entrego la jaula en donde iban las ardillas

- esto es muy valioso, quiero verlo entero cuando llegue a Paris, no sean descuidados!-, ordenó Ian

- si señor-, dijo el hombre que cargaba las maletas

- NUNCA NOS LLEVARAS CON VIDA!-, dijo Alvin

- Alvin, eso es lo que acaba de hacer-, dijo Simon

- que no puedes dejarme actuar mi drama en paz?-, dijo Alvin, - mira , por que no en vez de estarme criticando abrimos esta jaula antes de que nos metan al avion?, el hombre tiro la jaula en un monton de maletas para meterlas al avion

- chicos , que hacemos?-, dijo Theodoro

- no se preocupen, tengo una idea-, dijo Simon

_Con Dave y Angie..._

- GANE!-, gritó Ian antes de ir a subir al avion

- no,no,no,no, esto no es posible -, dijo Dave, Angie se echo a llorar

-no, esto no puede ser-, dijo Angie, en ese momento Claire aparecio por la puerta del aeropuerto

- DAVE!-, grito ella, Dave no contesto

- d-donde estan?-, pregunto Claire nerviosa

- llegamos tarde-, dijo Dave esforzandose por no llorar

- se los llevo-, sollozaba Angie, Claire la abrazo

-n-nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aqui-, dijo Dave, una lagrima le corrio por la mejilla y trago saliva, -vamonos, ya ,ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, los tres salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a casa muy tristes...

* * *

**aqui otro capitulo, pero este no es el final,asi que no se pongan tristes, o.O, otro capitulo decisivo XD**


	16. Capitulo final, la familia Seville

Dave, Claire y Angie iban en el auto de Dave, Dave conduciendo, Claire en el asiento del coopiloto y Angie en el asiento de atras , Angie ya habia dejado de llorar pero no soportaba ver la camiseta que llevaba puesta, llegaron a la casa de Dave , Claire iba a quedarse a cenar, Dave la habia invitado mientras que Angie le habia dicho a Dave en el carro que ella solo queria llegar a la casa a dormir, pero cuando abrieron la puerta...encontraron a tres pequeñas ardillas sentadas en el sillon

- llegaron tarde, ya tengo hambre-, dijo Alvin en tono de broma

- NIÑOS!-, grito Dave y los tres corrieron a abrazarlo , Angie y Claire se les unieron

- gracias al cielo-, dijo Angie

- pero como?-, dijo Dave

- Dave,_ a parte de hablar , infartar gente y leer tambien sabemos cantar_, ¿que tan dificil podia ser salir de una jaula?, tenemos garras-, dijo Simon

_en el aeropuerto de Paris..._

Ian bajo del avion hablando por telefono , - si, quiero una habitacion que tenga vista a la torre Eiffel-, dijo Ian en el telefono, - si por supuesto que puedo pagarla- , pero entonces agarro la jaula, no habia ardillas habia una nota, Ian la saco con furia y tiro la jaula al suelo, la nota decia: "_Ian, besa mi peluda colita", Atentamente: Alvin_, -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-, gritó Ian

_En la casa de Dave..._

- a veces el menor tamaño hace la diferencia -,dijo Alvin

- tu ...fuiste al concierto, y fuiste por nosotros-, dijo Theodoro

- claro Theodoro, nunca los dejaria solos,somos una familia-, dijo Dave

- SANTO DIOS!, lo dijiste!-, dijo Alvin

- si, Alvin, lo hice , y tu que dices?, _Angie Seville_-, dijo Dave, los ojos de Angie se abrieron

- me...tu...me llamaste Angie-, dijo Angie, y corrio a abrazar a Dave

- que lindos se ven, puedo tomar una foto?-, dijo Claire

-adelante-, dijo Dave

Claire tomo la foto en la cual salieron Dave con Simon en el hombro derecho, Theodoro en el izquierdo , como era de esperarse a Alvin en la cabeza y abrazado de Angie, esa foto fue a parar directo al periodico , y a todas las redes sociales pero no como siempre que hubiera dicho en el encabezado:" Las Ardillas, su Manager David Seville y su pianista Angelica" esta vez en el encabezado decia: " La Familia Seville"

* * *

**Aqui el final de mi historia :D, espero que les haya gustado la historia, empezare mi segunda historia pronto, dejen sus comentarios sobre este capitulo y por favor haganme salir si les gusto la historia o no , se los agradeceria mucho, hasta la proxima 3 Cherrysweet4ever fuera**


End file.
